A Time of Firsts
by ReginaCaelum
Summary: Drabble series for Karin and Toushirou centering around the theme of firsts. Various ideas, genres and ratings. TouRin. Chapter 21: Injury. Lifeguard!verse Chapter 22: Scar
1. Sight

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, Karin would be a main character. She has SO much potential.

Hello everyone! Roxi here with a new story! This one will be a drabble series for Karin and Toushirou centered around the them of "Firsts".

Enjoy!

XX

He saw her first when she was barely an infant. It was late November, and he was just shy of the ten-year mark in his captain's haori. Like every other vacation he had taken for the last nine years, he was in Karakura, looking for clues as to where his former captain and mentor had disappeared to; Karakura was his last known location. Against Matsumoto's wishes, once more, he almost literally flew through the clear fall sky, trying to sense something, _anything_, to reassure him that his surrogate father had not abandoned him. There was nothing.

Somehow he found himself in the park, walking on the same ground as the mortals, slipping around them more nimbly than any of their kind could have, when he saw _them _coming toward him. The Kurosaki family, as they had come to be known. The boy, looking barely five, was clutching his mother's hand, a beautiful auburn-haired lady with a sweet smile. The boy glanced once at him, but returned to his mother's attention almost immediately. In her unoccupied hand was a stroller handle, in which two infants stared at the golden leaves with wide eyes, neither crying, both snuggled up in baby clothes; but that's where the similarities ended: on Toushirou's left a nearly bald brown eyed girl, and opposite her sister, a pale baby with blue eyes so dark they looked black and a tuft of black hair topped on her head.

Maybe if the young captain knew he was looking at his future wife, sister-in-law and hero of the Winter War, he would've looked harder. But Fate is funny like that. As it was, Toushirou barely gave the other Kurosaki a glance, so entranced was he by Isshin—his former captain, a happy but lonely man with loyalty so fierce it was terrifying.

He watched them for maybe half an hour before he left, opening a Senkaimon in a clearing away from the humans. He looked back only one, silently bidding Captain Kurosawa farewell and making eye contact with the blue-eyed girl staring at him far too intently for an average six-month-old.

XX

Hope you like that. I'll try to update every week, possibly more.

Please review on your way out~


	2. Laugh

Disclaimer: I do not own _Bleach_. If I did, do you think I would still have Chad in there? Seriously, Kubo should let the guy die to make up for some of the abuse he's getting.

Hello again! Here is my next ATOF oneshot, a little longer than the last. Keep in mind, this drabble is not necessarily connected with the previous. In this one, Karin and Toushirou are best _friends_, not lovers. But this could be read as romantic, I suppose.

Enjoy!

XX

They knew each other for almost six months before she finally got him to crack. Oh, she'd seen small smiles disguised as smirks, and chuckles poorly masquerading as coughs. But Kurosaki Karin had never seen her best friend Hitsugaya Toushirou really _laugh_.

One day they were visiting Kyoto for the final day of _Gion_ _Matsuri_. After a hard day of "seeing the sights" (really just Karin dragging Toushirou to ever vendor and event that she found entertaining, and him obliging with little grace), they returned to their hotel (where they shared _separate _bedrooms, contrary to what Matsumoto thought) when the _hanabi _had ended, still high on sugar (Karin) and happiness and not at all tired. Luckily, their hotel (which was in the style of a noble's mansion; Toushirou was constantly prepared for Kuchiki-_taichou_ to appear) had a private koi pond, and with the moon shining in its full glory, it was the perfect night to spend outside. The fireflies were out as well, and for a while Karin and Toushirou stood watching the insects zip through the deep blue sky, twinkling stars abounding.

Then _it _happened. Karin had padded forward on bare feet to the pond, where she sat on the small bridge hovering it, and dipped her feet in the cool water. Suddenly, a firefly landed gently on her nose and Karin being Karin, did not shriek or cry out; rather, she grew rigid and tried to keep the bug in her sights by going cross-eyed. It was this small, unknowingly sweet gesture that made him smile, just a little, soft grace of his handsome face.

When the firefly flew off her nose about thirty seconds later, Karin blinked a few time to regain her orientation, and happened to catch sight of Toushirou still smiling as he walked lazily to join her on the bridge. She gaped comically, saying "Well, would you look at that! You _can _smile! How does it feel to join the rest of the world in being, you know, _happy?_"

Scowling slightly, Toushirou stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I _can _smile, you know. There's just not much I find worth the effort."

Karin rolled her eyes, but chose not to ruin the mood. Instead she jumped up and, quicker than her friend would have guessed she could have, tried to shove him in, smiling impishly while doing so.

Unfortunately, although he was taken by surprise, Toushirou had great reflexes. As he lost his balance, he narrowed his eyes and grabbed Karin's hands, successfully dragging her with him. They both tumbled (rather ungracefully, and with a loud shriek in Karin's case) into the pond, both bobbing up only a moment later. Toushirou took one look at his best friend, _yukata _clinging oddly to her body, bewildered expression and most of all, lily pad, complete with frog, perching on her black hair, and threw back his head and _laughed_, rough yet warm sounds emanating from his throat. After getting over her shock, Karin began giggling, then full-out laughing as well, sweet sounds drifting up toward the moon.

XX

Hope you liked :) Please review on the way out, and if you have any ideas, be sure to PM me!

Have a great day!


	3. Advice

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, Momo would be history by now.

Hello again, all! I must say, you guys are _fantastic. _I got more reviews than I could have even asked for! Thank you so much!

Without ado, here we go again.

_First Advice_

Karin comes home one day, absolutely _livid_. Why so angry, one may ask. Well, that one would promptly be smacked, rather rudely, but the answer to that question would be only one answer: _chemistry_. Or, as it has come to be known in the Kurosaki household, the C-word. Nevertheless, the reason remains the same.

She bangs the door open, unceremoniously kicks her shoes off, drops her backpack harder than is really necessary, and slides into the kitchen, blue eyes still glittering ominously. Yuzu, home earlier than her other half, is already slicing and dicing multiple things for dinner, humming to herself, dressed in a cheerful apron. The kitchen is where Yuzu is the most relaxed, and it shows: instead of her school uniform she so proudly displayed for their elder brother a month ago, she wears khaki shorts and a white blouse (she is the only one in their dysfunctional household who could wear a white shirt and not spill anything in it), and instead of her customary pigtails, she has pulled her hair away from her pixie-like face with a pink bow. Her hair, like her mother's, falls down nearly to the middle of her back in soft waves, and her lovely brown eyes content; even more so, at seeing her sister enter.

Dimples appear as Yuzu ditches her stirring in favor of throwing her arms around her sister. "Karin-_chan!_ I'm so happy you're home! Does _oden _sound good to you today?"

The black-haired twin replies sullenly, although she does give her sister a quick squeeze before Yuzu returns to her stirring. "Yeah, sounds great." She plops down, rather unladylike at the dinner table and blows air through her lips frustratingly.

"I know that sound," comes Yuzu's voice from the kitchen. "What happened? How did the study session go?"

"Fine, I guess. I _get _the math, Yu, I just can't understand why I keep blanking out during tests. I don't normally; and I do fine when studying. I just psyche myself out, and it's _so _annoying. I should be getting the best grade in the class, my teacher says, but my test score is just _so _low…" An angry whine accompanies the statement.

"Karin-chan…" It hurts Yuzu to see her sister like this, so low and unable to do anything to help. But before she can offer any advice, the water starts bubbling, and she has to continue cooking. Minutes later, when she pokes her head out of the kitchen to check on her sister, she sees her heading upstairs with a determined expression, and Yuzu sighs sadly before returning to cooking.

XX

With a determined _ha! _The mediocre hollow is defeated; she didn't even bring out her katana. No use calling it a _zanpaktou_, as she hasn't learned the old man's name yet. But everyone says it's coming—her brother, when she asked, Yoruichi, Urahara, although he refused to train her, even Toushirou, whenever he can come visit. Usually it's just every few weeks.

With a resigned sigh, Karin gathers _reishi _under her feet and prepares to try to make it home, when a low voice startles her.

"Hey." She tenses, tries to turn in midair, and falls on her behind with a rather adorable squeak.

The speaker of the voice smirks, but offers a hand to help her up, white _haori _flapping ever so gently in the breeze. She narrows her eyes and gets up on her own, taking more time then she really needs to dust herself off, trying to catch her breath and steady her heartbeat. When she's a little less flustered she tosses her long hair back and places her hands on her hips. "Toushirou! How nice to see you too. Did you _really _need to scare me like that?"

He crosses his arms and studies her face. It's clear she's upset, but the lines are so delicate that no one but him and maybe Yuzu would notice them. "Probably not, but it was entertaining. What's wrong?"

"Entertaining for you, maybe? What would have happened if I fell to my death? They'd only find my body, which, by the way, is in my bathtub, in case you care."

"You'd have caught yourself with _shunpo_. What's wrong?"

"I doubt it; I'm still a beginner you know—"

"_Karin." _There's frustration laced with a hint of worry in his tone. "What. Is. Wrong?"

She sighs, shoulders caving. "I'm having trouble with school again," she mumbles, practically slurring the words.

He frowns. The last time he was here, a little over three weeks ago, she had been struggling with one subject, but she seemed to be understanding it. "What happened? Is it chemistry—"

As if on cue she scowls, drawing herself up offensively. "So what if it is?"

"Then you shouldn't be. When I worked with you, you understood all the problems easily."

"I _know_, I know. I understand the math, and the concepts. I understand the freaking mole and how to calculate the number of atoms in 22.4 L of Oxygen gas, but…" at this she stops and bites the inside of her lip, not looking at him. A shower of dark hair falls over her face.

He walks up to her, so they're barely a foot apart, and brushes the hair from her face, exposing her eyes and she turns her chin up to him.

"But what?" His voice is barely a murmur, and it's driving her insane.

_Goddamn hormones. _"Promise not to laugh?" She asks, trying to keep her breathlessness out of her voice.

A smirk, but sweeter this time, one just for her. "No. But you're always trying to make me laugh, aren't you?"

She rolls her eyes, "I'm just scared of the damn _tests_. I just…freeze up when I see the problems all written out like that."

"Hm." He's still staring into her eyes. It's making her feel quite uncomfortable.

"Well, since you're in town, come have dinner with me!"

His heart didn't just jump two miles in the air. It _didn't_. Pity he can't make even himself believe that.

"Yuzu's making _oden_, and it's sure to be good!"

He covers his disappointment—his _relief _by making his masculine "Hm" noise and following his best friend into a brief _shunpo_ before stopping by the alley where he ditched his _gigai_—not the best place to put technology light-years ahead of humans, but he doesn't care that much—and politely chatting with Yuzu before Karin joins them for dinner.

XX

"Dinner was nice. Thanks."

"My pleasure. Well, Yu's, really, but as you're thanking me…" She falls silent.

They're walking toward Urahara's shop, where Toushirou will ditch his _gigai_. He doesn't worry about her walking back by herself; he's seen her handle some ill-advised thugs who thought that Karin was a daisy instead of a rose.

She pauses about half a block away from the candy maker's shop. "Well, this is my stop." She doesn't say why, but he knows that she doesn't like the shop because Urahara was rude when he refused to train her. She turns to face him, lips twisting into a pretty smile. "Thanks for coming. It was nice to see you."

They hug. "Embrace" just seems to…weird for them. The first times they hugged, it was awkward, but now it's natural; Karin stands on her tippy-toes to try to make herself feel just a _bit _taller, her head sliding into the crook of Toushirou's neck and her arms around his neck. His arms wrap around her waist and he inhales the scent of her hair, trying to be discreet about it.

It smells like life.

As they pull away, Karin smiles again.

He smiles back; he can't help it. "I have some advice."

"Oh?"

"About the tests…just remember the first time you faced a hollow. I don't care what you say about it, I saw your face. You were. And now look how far you've come. Your _zanpaktou _will awaken any day now, I'm sure of it."

"Thank you, Toushirou. That means a lot." Sincerity this time, no more sarcasm.

"My pleasure. I'll see you in a few weeks."

XX

Two weeks later, after four hours of studying, Karin gets her test back. It's a B+.

XX

And there we go! Hope you enjoyed, leave a review on the way out, if you please.

Hopefully, I might update tomorrow, but as it's Halloween, I don't know for sure. Reviews will definitely motivate me, though!


	4. Hug

Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine.

Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter.

_First Hug_

_Seritei_ is so very easy to disappear from, to remove a badge or a cape and vanish into the crowds of the unseated _shinigami_. That's…what they do for fun, since without an adventure, their life is nothing but paperwork.

On this particular day, both the _fukutaichou _of the ninth division and the _taichou _of the Tenth are in _Rukongai_, at a marketplace, just looking at this and that, enjoying each other's company. They stop by a pet shop. Karin, who, though she would deny is vehemently, was a _girl _under all that badassery, immediately vanishes to find the puppies and left her friend standing there, quite awkwardly. And, with nothing better to do, of course, he follows her squeals and cooings, eventually coming on the sight of Kurosaki Karin, settled on the floor with her legs under her, trying to handle _six _puppies at once. The little suckers are, even Toushirou has to admit, pretty cute; they're all different colors, but all have the same stubby little snout that have that permanently wet nose attached to. They're all licking her at once, trying to crawl up her robes at once, all fuzz and ears and cuteness. Karin laughs and giggles, trying to pick them all up and cuddle them.

All except one. There's another puppy, bigger than its littermates, but not big enough to be the mother, that remains in the cage that Toushirou assumes the rest of the little suckers crawled out of. He (Toushirou checks) has a rip in one ear, and is laying in a way that suggests his left front paw is injured; he has lots of fur but it's gray, a unique shade of red and white. Toushirou likes him immediately, because the puppy's sad eyes remind him of himself—lonely but understanding.

He squats (Thank _kami _he took Hyounimaru off at his office) and holds out his hand silently. The puppy immediately looks happier and limps over to him, tongue lolling out of his mouth. The puppy rubs his head under Toushirou's palm, and the captain himself smiles gently.

"Wow, you _can _show affection!" Karin's teasing voice, gentler than normal, drifts from behind him. As he looks around, he can see all the puppies clinging to her body in some say. She's holding two in her hands, two are balanced on her feet, one is being held between her arms, and one particularly brave one balances on her head. "Never would thought it of you, Shirou."

"Oh, shut up." With a slightly annoyed expression, he stands up; the puppy remains at his side loyally. "What about you, cuddling all those puppies? I would've thought Momo was over there, with all the noise you were making."

She scowls. "Oh, shut up." Turns her attention to the puppy by his feet. "Who's this?" She gently places the two puppies in her hands in their cage, then the one between her arms, then plucks the two from her feet and deposit them with their littermates, and finally sets the brave puppy from her head to the cage, and gently shuts the latch, smiling softly all the while. Toushirou watches her closely.

"I never knew you liked animals," again he kneels to pet the puppy by his feet, but his eyes never leave her face.

"I usually don't…they're too furry for me. I mean, look at my uniform now! It's covered in fur!" She impatiently bats at her clothes, sending some of the hair drifting to the ground. "But…there's something about young animals that's so…innocent. Utterly, totally _kind_, that reminds me of Yu." At this she has to blink tears away, remembering her sister that was lost so cruelly, and has yet to be found.

He gives her a moment to compose herself before saying, "We'll find her."

She clears her throat and smiles shakily, "I hope so."

They turn to go, but a small whimper makes them turn back. The gray dog looks at them with pleading eyes. Karin turns to Toushirou. "What do you think?"

"No. No way in _hell_." Resolute, he shakes his head determinedly, crossing his arms once more.

"Oh, come on, Shirou. Have a heart. How can you look at those eyes and say no?"

XX

_Damn those puppy eyes_, is all Toushirou can think as the newest member of the Gotei 13 family attracts _every. Single. Female. _In squealing distance. Karin has already abandoned him, laughing hysterically, citing paperwork and not Toushirou's fury as an excuse to leave.

XX

Later that night, when she stops by his office to check on the dog. When he tells her, rather nonchalantly, what the new name is, she pauses in her cuddling. Shinyou. Faith.

"Thank you."

It's almost awkward, but he's seen the first time she went _bankai_, and nothing could be more awkward than that. She wraps her arms around his waist and presses her face into his chest; he, uncomfortably, settles his arms around her back.

It's almost awkward, but both can't help but enjoy it.

XX

They're so CUTE! Hope everyone has a safe and happy Halloween!

Review my darlings!


	5. TrickorTreat

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Wow, two drabbles in a day! I'm on a roll!

First Trick-or-Treat

XX

Cold wind tumbles dry leaves on a bustling street, decorated with lights and children with costumes and laughter. They move through the streets, occasionally stopping to greet one another, towing parents and older siblings, plump cheeks red and eyes bright, clutching onto candy buckets filled with treats that will, no doubt, keep them up to the wee hours of the morning, before the sugar crashes.

One house, a small but cozy brick home, opens its bright red door and a strong-shouldered man with black hair quite literally _dances _out, _leaps _down the stairs, and gracefully pivots to stand in front of his door, camera in hand. "O-_kay_, darlings! Papa's ready now! Come out, my sweetlings!" he practically _sings_, much louder than necessary.

A pretty hair girl slips out from behind her door, dressed in a fairy's costume: gold wings, sparkly dress and shoes, and a circlet of gold leaves adorning her caramel-colored pixie cut. Her eyes, matching her hair, are positively _glowing_, and she barely stands still long enough for her papa to take three pictures, smiling with a purity that can only be found in children all the while.

"That's perfect, Yuzu! You're so lovely!" shouts the man when the camera finishes flashing.

"Thanks, Papa! Mama made the dress for me!"

"Where is your sweet sister, Yuzu? She's making Daddy wait! I want candy!"

A beautiful woman with wavy auburn hair steps out from behind the door, ushering a little girl behind her, "Isshin, sometimes you're more childish than the girls, you know that?" The words could be harsh, but Masaki Kurosaki would never admonish her husband more than just as a tease, complete with a gentle smile.

But Isshin straightens up immediately. "Sorry, my love! The excitement is getting to me," he adds, rather sheepishly. "But before we go, I have to get pictures of my darling other daughter! Come out, Karin!" He raises the camera once more.

A muffled voice comes from behind Masaki's long gold skirt. "I don't wanna!"

Yuzu pouts. This simply _won't _do. "Come on, Karin, it'll be fun! Do it for me, please?" With a little more nudging, Masaki's skirts are finally released, and she joins her husband at the bottom of the steps in a flurry of elegant movement. Remaining on the steps are Yuzu and her fraternal twin sister Karin, who is wearing an outfit similar to her sister's: a soft blue long-sleeve dress, nearly as dark as her eyes, rests gently on her small body, she wears blue sandals instead of flats like her sister, instead of gold flowers there's blue lilies twined in her twin French braids, and instead of fairy wings, she has butterfly wings. The two girls join hands, Karin rather sullenly, and smile (Yuzu sweetly, Karin barely) for the camera.

Karin's eyes widen just as her father puts the camera down. "Shirou!" She releases her sister's hand and flies down the steps and past her parents, only stopping when she throws her arms around a teal-eyed boy, who doesn't look startled and gently pats her back. A brunette collides with Yuzu a similar way, although they both hug back.

"Momo!" "Yuzu!" The two little girls squeal, exclaiming over each other's costumes; Momo is dressed as a princess, with a pink dress that brings out her eyes, her hair floating gently in the breeze.

Toushirou and Karin separate and smile softly. He is dressed simply, as usual, in all gray, even his shoes, and a pair of ears sticking out of his silver hair. "I'm so glad you can come trick-or-treating with us!"

Toushirou grins. "Better than going with bed-wetter-Momo anyway."

Said girls pouts. "Ne, that's so mean, Shirou!"

"Only Karin can call me Shirou!" he snaps. Momo huffs, glares at Karin, and turns away.

The Kurosaki parents join the children before there's a temper tantrum. "It's good to see you, Toushirou, Momo." Both children politely return the greetings and they all four turn to go.

XX

Two hours later, the entire group stumbles into the Kurosaki household, utterly exhausted. But all four children throw their candy on the floor and dump their candy out, immediately starting the annual trade.

"Who wants my Kit-Kat?"

"I do, Karin! For…one Reeses?"

"No way, Yu! At least two! Kit-Kats are the best!"

"I'll take two for three Snickers."

"You're on, Shirou!"

And so on.

XX

Even years later, when Momo has eloped with her pedophile boyfriend and Yuzu apologetically explains that she already made plans and she hopes Karin doesn't mind; even when Masaki dies in a car wreck and Granny has to move into a nursing home, trick-or-treating has been a tradition for them, though now mostly they give their candy to younger kids before stargazing on top of Karin's house. It's not the goods, it's the company, Karin points out.

XX

Little shorter, and a little angsty at the end, but ho hum. I whipped this up in my head when I was taking my sister trick-or-treating. I think it's pretty cute. I do the trading thing as well. My mom says it's like being in the stock market ^^

Don't forget to review!


	6. Her Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Thank you all who reviewed! Not much to say, feedback would be appreciated.

Her First Realization

It actually wasn't that dramatic when Karin realized she loved her best friend. She was sixteen. It was an early summer morning and, since both of them were morning people, he had said he could spare a few hours to come play football with her before the day started. The sun wasn't even up, but the sky was painted with gold and pink and purple, the air was warm, and the grass was wet. Seeing Toushirou absent, Karin scowled slightly, kicked off her worn cleats, and walked to the middle of her field, dribbling her ball the entire way. When she arrived at the center of the grassy field, she paused, then began stretching, rolling her shoulders back, her neck in a circle, twisting into a backbend, splits, etc.

When she felt significantly prepared, she began her morning Tai Chi ritual, flowing through her movements with grace rarely found on Earth, every joint utilized every muscle tense and quivering. She felt the sun caressing her face, the grass wrapped around her ankles, the wind twisting her soft hair.

About fifteen minutes passed, and, without opening her eyes, she felt her best friend join her in her exercise, bending and shifting in a same way as her. Eyes closed, they finished and settled into a lotus position to meditate, back to back. Within two minutes of settling on the wet ground, she spoke, "How long were you been standing there?"

A deep voice, slightly husky responded, "For a while. You're getting very good at tai chi."

"I learned from the best."

They sat there for almost an hour, occasionally talking, but mostly just enjoying the way their _reiatsu _flickered and danced, the purring of Hyourinmaru and the happy silence of Karin's unnamed _zankpaktou_.

It was in that moment, as she felt the warmth emanating from him, that Karin realized she loved Hitsugaya Toushirou.

XX

Sorry it's so short! I'm working on His First Realization right now, expect it later tonight or early this week!

Review please.


	7. His Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Well, here we go!

XX

His First Realization

It was pretty dramatic when Toushirou realized he loved her. Karin had been killed protecting her sister from a would-be-rapist; holding him down when she found her sister out cold and, despite a hole in her stomach, kept him busy until the police came. She fainted and never woke up.

Ten years later, she had graduated from Shino Academy in the fourth-quickest record, losing to her father's youth by two weeks. Immediately after, she joined the Second Division, and from there, she moved up the ranks, eventually claiming the empty lieutenant' seat. She retained her memories soon after and, although Karin suddenly realized what he meant to her again, nothing changed in their friendship.

Presently, she was on a mission with Hinamori Momo, lieutenant of the Fifth Division. They were supposed to be hunting Hollows in the Human World; there had recently been another massive natural disaster in the East Asian countries, and Hollows were popping up both in Rukongai and the Human World. Two days ago, in their annual check-up, both had reported to the Twelfth Division that everything was fine and that the number of Hollows was decreasing, that they should be home in a week.

Two hours ago, Hinamori had contacted again, in a panic. Though her hysterics, she informed Soul Society that the two vice-captains had been ambushed on a patrol and Karin had been stabbed with a poisoned claw and been taken, and to make things worse, an aftershock had just rattled Asia again, and Hollows were attacking in earnest. Hinamori, as a _Shinigami _before a friend, was entitled to defeat the Hollows before she searched for Karin.

A meeting had immediately been called and Yamamoto-_soutaichou _had dispatched one strategist (Hitsugaya), one long-distance fighter (Matsumoto), one _kido _expert (Nanao), and one brute force fighter (Kurosaki) entered Tokyo in the middle of the worst storm of the decade. Rain was pouring down in sheets, making it almost impossible to see anything, thunder shattered across the sky, making it almost impossible to hear, and lightening kept the team on their toes.

It was easy to find Hinamori; her _reiatsu_ was in a panic, fluctuating in tune with her battle. When the team found her, she was fighting ten Hollows at once, attacking with fireballs from the center of their circle. Her clothes were torn, she had a cut on her face and left arm, and she was leaning on her right ankle; her bun had fallen out and rain plastered her hair to her neck and face, as she couldn't take her hands off _Tobiume _to push it back. Her face was frightened, determined, and ablaze with battle fury.

"_Unare, Haineko!" _Matsumoto dispatched the Hollows from a distance easily. The Hollows roared and disappeared, Hinamori turned to face them, expression grateful.

She flung herself into Hitsugaya's arms. "Thank _kami _you're here. I don't know how much longer I can hold them. There's just so _many_." Her voice had taken on a tone of despair, and Hitsugaya felt his sister trembling.

"Don't worry," he reassured her. "We're here now, we'll stop them."

Turning Hinamori over to Nanao to begin the healing _kido_, her conferred with Kurosaki, "We need to finish these Hollows, but I don't think we can expect any more help from Hinamori. The storm and her panic over losing Karin have decreased her powers significantly."

Frowning, Kurosaki nodded. "But we need to find Karin. If she's been poisoned, she doesn't have long." His fists clenched.

Unknowingly mirroring his gesture, the white-haired captain responded. "I know. I've already found her _reiatsu _signature, but it's faint. I'll go alone."

"Okay, here's the plan!" Hitsugaya's voice echoed through the storm. "I'm going to find Karin. Ise, Kurosaki, Hinamori, Matsumoto, stay here and finish the Hollows. Use as little power as necessary, we don't want to attract more. If you need help, flare your _reiatsu_. Ise, stay with Hinamori. Everyone, fight long distance. Don't want to take the chance of a _Gillian _or, _kami _forbid, an _Adjucas _showing up here." He looked around at his team: Matsumoto looked determined, her head on _Haineko's _hilt; Kurosaki looked angry, but not at him; Hinamori looked exhausted but ready, still clutching her _zanpaktou_, and Ise had her eyes narrowed as she looked around them, doubtless already formulating a battle plan. He took a deep breath. "Good luck to you all. Scatter."

XX

After following her weak _reiatsu _trail for about twenty miles at _shunpo _speed, Hitsugaya paused at the entrance of an abandoned theater in Tokyo. Closing his eyes, he breathed in, preparing himself, then unsheathed the growling _Hyourinmaru _and slipped in the door. Sticking to the walls, he wrapped both hands around his _zanpaktou_, eyes darting here and there before they rested on one spot. A mound of dark something was visible on the stage; he took one _shunpo _step to get there, and kneeled, still holding _Hyourinmaru_. It was indeed her; no one else had that long, dark hair. She was sweating, eyebrows furrowed, teeth gritted, curled around herself, shivering.

Swallowing, he muttered, "Karin? Karin, can you hear me?"

She opened her eyes in dark blue orbs glassy and hazy. "H-Hi, Shiro." She slurred her words, shivering increasing. "Wazzup?"

Frowning, he said, "I'm getting you out of here. Come on." He shifted her up, then over his back, her legs dangling over his chest. Her breathing sped up.

Suddenly, she started struggling. "No. _No_. You have to leave. Now. Right now. Leave, go. Quickly."

Then she opened her mouth and began to scream. Petrifying, earthly wails emanated from her throat.

He didn't remember much after that. It was all just a blur of panic. He remembered trying to hold Karin down as she screamed in agony. He remembered feeling terrified for her. He remembered feeling a presence that was not welcome, then battling it. He remembered evil laughter, malicious glee that only increased Karin's suffering. He remembered fighting; _Kami-sama_, he fought for so long, but he just couldn't beat the…the_ thing_. He remembered feeling his very life drain out of him; he remembered falling, a blade coming down on him. He remembered Karin throw herself over him, shielding him, taking the stab for herself; feeling her blood trickle down him; feeling her breath shudder her small body. He remembered feeling numb, and so, so afraid. And finally, he remembered realizing _a life without Kurosaki Karin is not worth living. _

So he wrapped himself around her, trying to protect her from anything else, as fire and ash roared around him, energy in crescent moons and blasts protecting them. His last memory was Matsumoto leaning over him, screaming for Ise, something about blood; seeing her tears falling and Kurosaki trying to separate Karin. Then everything faded into black, his lieutenant's cries echoing in his ears.

XX

He wakes in all white. Bed, blankets, walls, clothes. The only colors are the flowers, a beautiful, bright bouquet sitting on the table next to his bed.

"_Taichou?_" A woman's soft voice echoes next to him. "Hitsugaya-_taichou_, are you awake?"

"Matsumoto?" His voice, husky from being dormant for so long. "What happened? I don't…" He frowns, trying to remember. It's all blank. "I can't remember."

"We…" she swallows. "We went to the real world, remember? To rescue Karin-chan. To beat those Hollows." Her voice is quiet. "We did. We killed them all."

"And Karin?" Voice so hopeful, so afraid. "Is she all right?"

"Karin-chan's…she's alive, _taichou_. She was poisoned by the Hollow. It was an _Adjucas_, and it used your _reiatsu_ as a trigger for her pain." Shakes her head, auburn waves dancing. "I don't understand it all myself. The Twelfth's investigating as we speak. She's alive. But the blade that she…took…was hard on her body." Hesitant, afraid to anger, afraid to lose.

"What happened?" Fearangerdenialhurtworry cloud his voice.

"She's in a coma, _taichou_. We don't know how long she'll be out."

The world fades to black again.

XX

She wakes in white. Everything is pure, devoid of color, including her guest, sleeping in a chair by her bed. She smiles, seeing her best friend's chest rise and fall, bandages and all.

XX

Hope you enjoyed! I might do an addition to this drabble, because I like it a lot ^^

Please review on your way out!


	8. Thanksgiving

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, Karin would've become a main character a LOOONG time ago.

Hello again everyone! Sorry this took so long, but school is a _bitch_, pardon my French. Without further ado, here we go!

First Thanksgiving

XX

A week before Turkey Day in America, a group of kindergarteners sits in a circle around a white-haired man with a soft voice and an ever-present smile. Ukitake clears his throat and smiles at his students, "Does anybody know the holiday that will happen in a week?"

Silence. Big eyes stare up at him, from teal to brown to green to blue.

"It has to do with turkey…and pie…and food…?"

More silence. "For goodness' sakes, children! It's Thanksgiving! The day where we all give thanks for all the blessings that we have. Now," he claps his hands, "what are you thankful for…Momo?"

A petite girl with huge brown eyes blinks and says softly, "I'm thankful for the sun!"

Ukitake smiles, "Yuzu?"

"For cooking and Mama!" says the pale dirty blonde with a bright smile.

"Izuru?"

Sensing he probably won't be able to get any more out of the children out loud, Ukitake says, "Now everyone go to your tables! There is paper and pencils and markers. I want at least three things, okay? Go for it!"

The kids move to round tables in groups of three and four and kneel or sit cross-legged. One of the tables includes Yuzu, Momo, and two other children: a boy with shockingly white hair and teal eyes too old for a kindergartener, and a girl with black hair and eyes and hair so black they're blue.

Yuzu and Momo immediately got to work with crayons, their small faces crunched in concentration, but Toushirou and Karin looked at their own paper and frowned. Eventually, Karin wrote 'Ichigo,' 'Yuzu,' 'Mama,' 'Papa.' Suddenly inspired, she took a green colored pencil bent her head.

However, her orphan friend feels slightly helpless as he looks around at his friends, who have everything compared to him. It has only been four months since his parents were killed in a home invasion robbery, and he misses them very much every single day. Catching Ukitake's eye, Toushirou feels himself blush, and quickly lowers his head to write 'my dog Hyourinmaru,' as he can't think of anything else.

Karin looks up and, seeing her friend uncomfortable, whispers to him, her eyes serious, "Shirou, you okay? If you're stuck, you can look at my list." She pushes it towards him, and Toushirou sees in an organized list, 'sunshine, green grass, soccer, Mama, Ichigo, Yuzu, Toushirou, smiles, laughter, hugs."

He pauses, and then looks back. It is indeed his own name scrawled in Karin's neat handwriting (well, for a kindergartener). Unable to stop himself, he asks in a whisper, "Why is my name on there?"

She looks at him like it's obvious. "You're my friend. I'm thankful for you. That's what this list is, right?"

Suddenly, he feels tears sting, and he nods quickly before turning back to his own paper and rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand, takes up the crayon. The first thing on his list, after Hyourinmaru, is 'my best friend Karin.'

XX

Sorry it's so short, but I think it's pretty cute. Do let me know what you think. I've actually got another one-shot on my computer, "First Song," but it's still in the works. Should be up within the next few days.

Also, anyone excited for the new Bleach movie? WE GET TO SEE ULQUIORRA AGAIN!

Hope everyone had an excellent Thanksgiving, and by all means, leave a review.


	9. Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own _Bleach_.

Hello again! I'm sorry I took a mini-hiatus, but this irritating thing called life got in the way. I've got about four drabbles on my computer though, waiting to be finished.

XX

First Dance

Christmas in New York is a lovely thing. That is, if you enjoy the cold, wet weather. Which, incidentally, Karin Kurosaki does not, and thus wants to be inside, tucked up with a good book or movie in front of her fire. Unfortunately, her schedule doesn't work that way, and since she got done with exams exactly a week before Christmas, she has had to run all over the city to shop. Fortunately, her job as a nurse pays pretty well, so she has no shortage of gift-buying money, and her best friend offered to help carry all the goodies.

At present, both Karin and Toushirou Hitsugaya are in one of the many malls of Manhattan, trying to find something for one of Karin's many best friends, Rangiku Matsumoto. Contrary to popular belief, the accountant was actually pretty hard to find something for. Having lost her fiancée in a car accident only a year ago, the young woman was still having trouble smiling, but her progress was helped by her new friend (and possibly more), Byakyua Kuchiki, a wealthy mathematician who had lost his wife to cancer five years ago. The two were still using each other as support.

"What about a journal?" Karin asked.

"She already has one. I gave her one for her birthday." Toushirou replied.

"Any clothes?"

"Do you really think she needs any more?"

"Earrings?"

"Her ears aren't pierced."

Sighing heavily, Karin mutters, "I guess I don't know her as well as I thought I did."

Toushirou rolls his eyes and gently nudges her with his hip. "You'll find something. You always do." Karin flashes him a grateful smile.

Sure enough, two exhausting hours and three stores later, Karin triumphantly holds up a simple but lovely oval locket that says 'Friends' on the front in neat print. "It opens!" she exclaims. "I'll put a picture of us in it…maybe that one from her birthday last year? She was smiling, that's something." Grinning impishly at her friend, she tucks a strand of black hair behind her. "Thanks for sticking with me, Shirou."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Toushirou spontaneously kisses her on the forehead. "No problem, Rin."

Karin blushes as she feels his soft lips brush her skin and hopes he blames it on the cold. "Um…coffee?" she squeaks, dragging him to the nearest café before he can reply. A few minutes later, both of them are walking around with whipped cream and caffeine, smiling and making small talk. The silence between the words isn't awkward, it's comfortable.

They come to a group of street performers making music in the cold and snow; stay and watch as children come and dance, bright eyes and small bodies and pure laughter. When they think the other isn't looking, the friends sneak looks at each other. Karin looks peaceful and happy. Toushirou looks thoughtful and a little hopeful. When the music turns to a slow version of "Silent Night," Karin's favorite carol, Toushirou makes an impulsive decision. Taking her coffee, he sets it down out of the way of foot traffic and, over her slight protests, wraps his arms around her and leads her forward.

"What are you doing?" her whisper is panicked. "Everyone is watching us!"

He gently takes her arm and puts it on his left shoulder, then puts the hand that isn't holding hers on her waist. "Did you ever learn how to dance?"

A blush blooms on her pale cheeks. "No! Now let me go! I don't know what I'm doing!"

He catches her eye. "Just follow me." And he begins to dance, recalling all the times his adoptive sisters begged him to dance with them. _One two three, one two three, one two three…_

Karin quickly catches on, moving fluidly through the rhythm with him, from flat feet to her toes and back down. Eventually her breathing slows, and she holds Toushirou's hand gently. She brings herself a little closer and he can feel her breath on his face. He closes his eyes, and lets her guide them.

People have gathered. Children are watching with wide eyes behind their parents, parents are watching with slight smiles. A photographer stops by and, smiling knowingly, takes a few shots. The two young adults do not notice, so captivated by the music and by each other. He twirls her gently, inky hair flicks into the air, blue eyes crinkle. They are lost in their own little world, and only when the music ends do they break apart, both smiling softly. Karin shyly meets Toushirou's eyes and feels her heart speed up at his intense gaze. Then he grins and nods, gesturing behind her. They turn and Karin turns even brighter red at the applause; they bow, then make their exit as fast as possible.

Karin falls asleep in the taxi on the way home, drooling slightly on his shoulder. _Still_, Toushirou can't help but think fondly, _it's definitely worth it. _

Or it is until Ichigo finds them on the front page of the Entertainment section of the paper the next day and throws a temper tantrum about "taking advantage of his baby sister."

XX

Sorry it's so sort, but I thought it was cute. Please review on your way out, I love to hear what you think!

I should update before Christmas, but in case I don't, everyone have a happy holiday!


	10. His Birthday

See? I did update before Christmas!

XX

First His Birthday

Winter in Soul Society is cold. Since the weather reflects the spiritually strongest place in the real world, Karakura Town had held dominance over Seritei's weather for the good portion of the last century, and since Karakura is in Japan, which meant some of the coldest temperatures some of the Shinigami had ever experienced. The captain of the Tenth Division didn't _mind _the cold, per se, but he actually liked spring better than fall. In winter, everything was dead; that's why he hated being compared to the season. He didn't think he acted dead, he acted…how did he act? It really depended on the person he was around, since people no longer teased him about his height after his growth spurt. With Matsumoto he was professional and sometimes friendly, with Hinamori he was affectionate and gruff, his fellow captains he was professional, with Karin…

The white-haired boy blushed, despite himself. It had almost been a year since she middle Kurosaki child died of cancer and reappeared immediately in her brother's division, the fifth. True to her blood, she had been the first woman to graduate from the Shino academy within a year, compressing all six years into nine months. As soon as she had graduated, she had been placed as third seat in the Ninth Division, which was still recovering from the War. She and Toushirou had struck up their friendship from when she was alive, and, although Toushirou barely admitted it to himself, sometimes he thought they might be a bit more. At least there wouldn't be any laws against them in this life.

She had asked him to meet her on her Division's rooftop on this day (December 20th) at sunset; since it was the middle of winter, that meant late afternoon . He knew she knew it was his birthday, and she knew he knew she knew. However, as she was Karin, Toushirou didn't expect anything from her. As he saw the sun begin to descend into the horizon, Toushirou put down his paperwork (his lieutenant was curiously missing; usually she helped at _least _on his birthday, but thankfully this year the load was pretty light), stretched, then hung his _zanpaktou _next to Matsumoto's and walked out the door.

The walk was only about ten minutes, and when he arrived at Hisagi-_taichou_'s office, the entire compound was deserted except for a lone figure in black sitting atop the building, black hair blowing in the cold wind. Catching his breath, Toushirou couldn't help but notice…_she is so beautiful. _

Ignoring his rapidly beating heart, he jumped up and landed beside her; she turned her head and smiled at him. "I guess I should say happy birthday."

He shrugged. "Thanks." They returned their attention to the sky, not speaking until it was almost dark.

"So…" Her voice was hesitant. "I couldn't think of what to get you. But, uh, I remembered Ukitake saying something about us being… soul mates." She coughed, blush creeping into her pale skin. "Anyway. I…drew you something." Now blushing brilliantly, she handed him a cardboard tube sitting beside her.

He screwed the top off and gently pulled out a piece of canvas paper and gasped at what he saw: it was both Karin and him facing inward to each other, fingertips barely touching, heads bowed, both in their white _shitagi_. Behind then were their inner worlds: his, a barren desert of ice, peaceful and serene, hers a lush green field with flowers mixed within the grass. They had each visited each other's at one point in time. Their respective _zanpaktou _spirits, both dragons, twined around each other once in the middle of the paper, behind the friends, then appeared to be flying off. Karin's dragon was almost a reverse of Hyorinmaru, except with no beard and instead of being made of ice, made of soft jade green scales.

The whole drawing seemed to be an expression of the reflection between them. It was so beautiful, Toushirou couldn't get over it. Realizing Karin was looking at him worriedly, he tried to speak: "This is…so amazing, Rin," her heart sped up as he used his nickname for her that hadn't been used in ages. "Thank you. So much." He turned toward her and gave her one of the few rare smiles she knew were reserved for her. The utter serenity on his face took her breath away.

When she got her voice back, she said. "You're welcome." They sat in peace for a few minutes, each trying to control their heartbeats.

"So…do I have to make an appearance anywhere else tonight?" he asked dryly, relieving some of the previous birthday bases his division had put together.

Karin laughed merrily. "Oh, of course. Matsumoto actually made me promise to somehow drag you back to the Tenth Division by nine or so…which is pretty soon. I guess she knew that we'd be meeting."

Groaning, Toushirou muttered, "Let's get this over with." He stood up and offered Karin his hand, she accepted, and they made their way over to the Tenth Division.

On the walk over, Karin said, "I've never been to a Soul Society party, I mean purely for Souls. What's it like?"

"As this is Matsumoto's party, you can be sure there'll be plenty of drinking games. It happens every year, although I've never joined in. A massive hangover just never struck me as fun."

Chuckling, Karin said she agreed. By this time, they were already at the front doors. Inwardly moaning, Toushirou slouched up to the doors and kicked them open, stomping inside with Karin following behind with an evil grin on her face. Toushirou looked around in the darkness, expecting…

"Happy birthday, Hitsugaya-_taichou!_"

…that. Said birthday boy gritted his teeth into a half smile as the well-wishers came forward: first Ukitake with Kyoraku in tow, one holding a gift basket full of chocolate, the other holding his ever-present bottle of sake. Then came Unohana (to whom Toushirou was more respectful), who bid him a soft but strong happy birthday while giving him a box of amanatto, making his mouth water. Soi Fon and her mentor gave up, one with a curt greeting and the other with a slightly obnoxious one. Then came the new Mister-and-Missus Kurosaki, Ichigo and Orihime, giving him one of Orihime's "delights" involving watermelon; Ichigo gave him a glare and the customary warning to stay away from Karin (which Toushirou had been taking more and more seriously lately) and Orihime gave him a tight hug before bidding him goodbye. After them were the Kuchiki siblings, accompanied by their respective significant others, the lieutenant of the sixth division, who clapped him heartily on the back, and his own lieutenant, who, after the others had had bid him a happy birthday, pulled him into a tight hug. Without saying anything, she released him, smiled, and followed after the elder Kuchiki. Yamamoto himself came to bid him a good year, as did Kira Izuru, the new captain of the third division. Momo shyly pecked him on the cheek (there was a sudden increase in humidity), then hurried off (Toushirou raised an eyebrow at Karin, who was suddenly speaking very intently with Rukia and Renji); the high-ranking officers of the seventh and eleventh divisions stopped in but left almost immediately, as Toushirou was close with none except Yachiru. Hisagi, already tipsy, told him to have a good night before meandering off. Only Nemu of the Twelfth Division came, for which everyone was grateful.

The night passed in a blur of alcohol (for most), talking (for the ones still able to), and other activities (for everyone else). Luckily, most shinigami had left before they passed out. Toushirou had to admit, it was probably the best party he'd ever had, namely from the present he'd gotten from Karin.

XX

Hope you enjoyed! Please review on your way out! Reviews inspire me to update faster!


	11. New Year's

Hello again every one! Happy late New Year's!

First New Year's

XX

Ten minutes until midnight, and she's on her roof, staring at the stars, taking no interest in the comings and goings of her fellow humans; rather, she waits for the boy she declined invites to parties for. _He's late_, she can't help but think in an irritating fashion. It's true, they agreed to meet at nine o'clock on her roof, but since he's always late (captainly duties and all), she grabbed the book Yuzu gave her for Christmas and crawled up here on the roof to wait for him. Before she knew it, over two hours had passed, and the house is devoid of any _reiatsu_: Yuzu is out with Ururu and Jinta, her father is drinking with Urahara and Yoruichi, and Ichi-nii is out with the usual gang, including his new girlfriend Orihime, who _finally _got the message across to Karin's oblivious brother. Unfortunately, this meant that Orihime was now a frequent visitor at the Kurosaki household, and the first thing said auburn-haired beauty told Karin was, "Now it's your turn!"

As if the tomboy knew what that meant. The only boy she ever had regular conversations (revolving _not _around soccer or school) with was Toushirou, and it wasn't like they—were like _that_, all lovey-dovey and—in love and—insert blush.

With a sigh, she turns over and curls up with her blanket, closes her book and eyes. She counts her breaths, reveling in the way the icy wind caresses her skin, the eerie peacefulness of the night seems to comfort her…and the way a certain best friend's _reiatsu _meets her own and warms the temperature around her ever so gently. She smiles and sits up, feeling him move closer and closer, until he's standing next to her. She looks up and there he is: Hitsugaya Toushirou, her best friend and captain of the Tenth Division. White hair and _haori _blow in the wind, but he pays no mind to the cold and he sits cross-legged beside her. They sit in silence before she says, "You're late."

The corner of his mouth twitches. "Matsumoto detained me. She, ah, wanted to notify me of some of the, er, traditions of Earth on New Year's."

She attributes the sudden blush on his cheeks to the cold. "Sounds like her. How is she, anyway?"

Hitsugaya sighs, but it's not for himself, but for his friend and subordinate, who lost one that cannot be replaced so recently. "Coping. She's slowly getting to be herself again, but it's mostly forced, I can tell."

She nods in understanding, gently nudges his shoulder with hers. "Well, I'm glad you're here."

He swallows, trying to still his suddenly racing heart. _Can I even have a heart? I'm dead, _"So am I." They wait for midnight by counting the stars, losing track every time one of them speaks. When it comes, they counting down from everyone else is so loud it echoes around them, and they simply watch as fireworks dance into the sky, showing the night with brilliant pastel colors.

"Um, Karin?" He swallows again. She turns toward him, and the quiet happiness he sees in her eyes takes his breath away. "Happy New Year," and before she can do more than open her mouth to say something, he pushes his fear down and gently presses his lips to hers.

When they break apart, Karin doesn't move, aside from opening her eyes with a flutter, blue orbs bright with surprise. When she doesn't say anything, Hitsugaya immediately jumps to the wrong conclusion, and backtracks. "I'm sorry—I just, um, Matsumoto—confession—tea—"

Sigh. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have grabbed you like that." Still she is silent. Shame and embarrassment flood his mind. "I'll leave now. I apolo—"

His apologies are cut off abruptly as he is grabbed rather roughly by the collar and pulled forcefully to Karin, where their lips meet—not so much a gentle kiss this time, but a fierce one…that turns into a full-on-make-out session. The last thought Karin has before her mind goes totally blank from utter joy (some would say hormones) is, _Thank you, Matsumoto. _

After, oh, ten minutes, the two break apart, slightly panting. The cold no longer bothers her, as his _reiatsu _has melded with hers in a twisting melody that keeps the air a balmy fifty-ish degrees. She grins impishly. "You idiot, if I know a cheesy tradition was all it took to get you to kiss me, this would've been over months ago."

Toushirou gapes at her like an idiot, still in shock over how brave he was, finally getting the nerve to tell the girl he's loved for, well, ever, he loves her. "You—don't mind?"

She rolls her eyes and, tossing her raven hair over her shoulder, slides up to him and kisses him, not as hard as their last time, but certainly not as chaste as their first kiss. "There," she says as she releases him, "Does that answer your question?"

He can only nod, and so the two of them spend the rest of their evening conducting their new favorite activity.

XX

Later that week, when the hangovers started to abide, Matsumoto remembers not remembering her captain at the Seritei New Year's Festival. "_Taichou! _Where did you go?" She smirks, putting a finger to her lips, "Did you go see Karin-chan?"

"It's none of your business, Matsumoto," Toushirou replies lazily, but a small smirk crosses his features, something Matsumoto, Queen of Gossip and all that is Blackmail, does not miss.

"You did, you did!" She squeals like a little girl, jumping up and down. Then she gasps, "But it was New Year's! Did you kiss? Did you? Oh, _taichou_, you're finally not a lip virgin!"

Of course, the captain's face went as red as non-humanly possible. "_Matsumoto!"_

XX

Sorry it's so short, but it was just something that I came up with on the top of my head. Just to be clear: there will be a First Kiss that will be a bit more...TouRin and less cute fluffiness. But I'll get around to that :)

Please review on your way out!


	12. Shopping

AAAAAAND I'm back!

XX

First Shopping Trip

In the midst of wonderful dreams of snowboarding and peaceful reading and cuddling with his best-friend-but-really-more Karin, Hitsugaya Toushirou's shrill alarm clock went off, dragging him rather roughly from her deep blue eyes and off of his extremely comfortable bed. Eyes still tightly shut and slurring curse words, he immediately began patting his bookshelf trying to find the source of the annoying noise. Eventually he found it but was too tired to do anything but throw it at the wall; the poor thing, having been thrown so many times, went silent immediately and the white-haired teen, smirking contentedly, burrowed once more into his black comforter with immediate plans of returning to dream-Karin. Unfortunately, the unmistakable sound of a car pulling into his driveway interrupted that.

"Hold on, Yu, it'll just take a sec! I'm sure Shiro's just forgotten…" Speaking of a certain Kurosaki…his eyes squeezed shut tighter and a low groan emanated from his throat. _Not now, for kami-sama's sake, I'm tired. _

"Shiro? Shiro! Come on out, you sleepyhead!" Karin's insistent voice penetrated the flabby door and he ignored her, instead pulling the blanket over his head. There was a sigh, then silence, then the rattling of a key chain, the opening of a door, footsteps, then _more _knocking on his own door, along with some very obnoxious yelling: "Get _up, _get _up, _get _up! _Come on, you lazy butt, move that ass of yours! We've got a date, you and me! Now are you going to get up or do I need to ask Rangiku to pick the lock again? Y'know, since it's a Saturday morning, she's probably hung-over, and you know how she gets when she's—"

Karin broke off because Toushirou, tiring of her consistent babble, had gotten up and opened the door, putting her eyes right in the middle of his _very _toned chest. Blinking several times, she tried to get her brain to wake up while analyzing every inch of…_snap out of it, Karin! _Swallowing loudly, she tore her eyes away from…_that_…and said in a surprisingly strong voice, "Um, m-morning."

_Did she just stutter? _The thought was half amused and half surprised. He'd had _no _idea that being shirtless would have such an effect on Karin, but watching the blush crawl up her pale cheeks was doing _wonders _for his self esteem. "Morning. Why are you outside my house at eight in the morning?" he asked, leaning on the doorway and smirking broadly.

Still focusing on anything that _wasn't _his chest Karin continued blushing but said, "Yu wants to take me shopping and I said you would come."

"Why exactly?"

"Because I hate shopping and needed company that wouldn't try to make me try on stuff." She said stubbornly.

Still smirking, Toushirou pretended to think about it while looking at her out of the corner of his eye: her hands were slightly shaking, although they were pressed tightly against her jeans, and her eyes were darting around like a deer in the headlights. She was still blushing violently.

He spoke suddenly, her eyes jerking back to his face. "Sure, I'll come. Give me a second to change?" He was already moving back into his room, to safety. "Oh, and Karin?"

Pretty blue eyes connected with his. "If you wanted to see this, you could have just asked earlier."

He ducked back into his room before he could see her expression, chuckling amusedly. Angry steps (more like someone trying to break through his floorboards) reverberated through the entire small house as Karin stormed out of his small shared house and slammed the car door really harder than necessary, worrying her sister greatly. As he pulled on a long-sleeve t-shirt over his jeans and tied his Adidas sneakers, he poked his head into a room (read: cave) and said loudly to the mass of auburn curls nestled in the messy bed, "Matsumoto, I'm going out. I'll have my phone and Momo is here. Have a good day recovering," then scampered out quickly as a plate shattered against the door followed by a low whimper.

Now in a much cheerier mood, Toushirou quickly slid into Yuzu's green Mini-Cooper, returned the politer Kurosaki's greeting, then began the typical bantering session between himself and the less polite (read: rude) Kurosaki, ending with Karin flushing bright red _again_ and Yuzu even more confused as they arrived at the mall.

Karin muttered, "Let's get this over with," and grabbed Toushirou's wrist as she followed her sister diligently into the crowded building.

XX

"Too…much…" was all Karin could manage as they slowly toddled behind Yuzu, aka Miss Energy Drink Shopper, each carrying several bags from different stores; some were heavy and full, like the ones from American Eagle and Forever 21, some were light but held the more sensitive items from Victoria's Secret, but both Karin and Toushirou were laden with cargo. "Yuzu," whined Karin, "when can we go home? We're tired."

"Soon, Karin, I promise! We just have to duck into Juicy Couture and then we can go, okay?" A bright smile was thrown back as she headed into the pink-infested store. Karin's eyebrow twitched.

"I'm _not _going in there." And she sat down on a nearby bench to prove her point. "There's barely any clothes in there anyway, so Yu should be out soon."

Taking the initiative, Toushirou dropped his cargo semi-gently and collapsed next to her. "How do girls _do _this? It's more exhausting then football, but not as rewarding." He doesn't correct himself when he says 'girls' because he knows Karin knows what he means.

"Hell if I know. I'm just mad we don't have an Urban Outfitters here." She rotated her neck gently and sighed heavily. "I can't believe I'm spending a Saturday doing _this." _

"Well, you get to spend time with me, so it's all worth it," said Toushirou with a small smile. Karin shrugged neutrally, fighting the small blush on her cheeks. The two sat in exhausted silence for a few minutes until Yuzu skipped back out, face lighting up as she saw the two of them almost asleep and got a _brilliant _idea. "Just one more shop, you two! We've gotta stop in Anthropologie so I can get some new sheets for Ichigo's bed!"

Groaning and grumbling, the two peeled themselves from the bench (and from each other) and picked up their bags, slouching after the perky shopping queen. As soon as Karin saw the giant bed, her eyes went wide and she shot over there, dumped her bags on the ground, curled up and immediately fell asleep. Following behind her, Toushirou followed her example and sprawled on the opposite side of the bed.

Nearly squealing with glee, Yuzu danced to the foot of the bed, pulled out her phone, and began snapping. Since both were restless sleepers, she knew it was only a matter of time before _something _happened—and sure enough, Karin sighed, rolled over, and carelessly threw her leg over his. Toushirou didn't respond other than to unconsciously press his forehead to hers. By the time Yuzu had grabbed some random sheets and paid for them, both were simply drowsy but had yet to realize what kind of position they were in. But when they did, Karin's blushing from the earlier morning was _nothing _as she detangled herself from her best friend.

XX

Twenty minutes later the bags had all been piled in the front seat (Yuzu insisted on driving while Karin and Toushirou rode in the back) and Karin was drooling on his shirt (despite it being only early evening), but he was dozing and didn't notice. _Thank kami-sama for camera phones_ was all Yuzu thought gleefully as she took about ten pictures of the lovebirds.

XX

"Toushirou, you're home! How was your shopping trip with Karin?" his adoptive elder sister's obnoxious voice almost shattered Toushirou's eardrums as he slipped inside their door, locking it behind him and turning around to glare at her.

"Fine. How was recovering from the hangover?"

"Oh, same as normal. Byakyua stopped by with that lovely tea—don't you change the subject on me!"

"Whatever, Matsumoto."

"Don't you ignore me, Toushirou! I'll give those pictures to Ichigo!"

He froze, eye twitching slightly, then sighed and turned. "_What _pictures, Matsumoto?"

The auburn-haired beauty grinned impishly. "Well, my sources tell me you two, despite your declarations that you're 'just friends'," she used air quotes, "were doing some not-so-minor cuddling this afternoon in…Anthropologie?"

Toushirou opened his mouth but nothing came out. It was true he had woken up from a surprisingly nice nap in the store with a still-blushing Karin barely talking to him and Yuzu with a maniacal grin plastered on her face. _Did she fall asleep on me? _Shrugging, he turned again. "Do what you want, 's not like I care."

Annoyed at being ignored, the older woman scowled and said maturely, "Fine! I _will _then!"

Due to some fast talking on Toushirou's part, a crisis was averted when Karin was able to pickpocket Ichigo's phone from him and delete the pictures. But Matsumoto and Yuzu would not be thwarted, and swore to somehow to make Karin and Toushirou admit to their feelings…

XX

TBC…

Something like this has happened to me before-take it from me, you don't want to be caught by your friends doing this. Especially if they're as determined as mine are. My own little saga is still continuing, so I might do a companion piece to this.

Do tell me how this was, please.


	13. Compliment

First Compliment

XX

It's luck that they end up in the same study hall. Luck and a bit of pulling strings on his part. It pays to be the son of the headmaster. But who's to say he can't spend time with his best friend? Who is _just _his best friend, contrary to popular belief.

Right.

Because he's totally not watching her out of the corner of his eye as she struggles through her homework, alternating between glaring at her English book as if looks really could kill and her Calculus notes with a little wrinkle between her two perfect eyebrows and chewing on her full lip. His eyes are not following her every movement, from tucking her pencil in her messy bun absentmindedly to her fingers drumming on her desk. He doesn't smirk every time she sighs in frustration or smile when the corners of her lips tug while reading.

Damn.

He doesn't know what makes him say it, he really doesn't. But for some reason when Karin rises from her seat at the table to look for another book in the huge library, as she passes him in her short school skirt and her hair tickles his face, he voices his thoughts:

"You are so beautiful."

It's simple and sweet and blunt and honest. And completely private.

Karin freezes, and although she's not facing him, he can see her startled face, with her lips opening and closing, trying to think of a response. After about two minutes, all she says is a shaky 'thank you' before hurrying off. He smirks and returns to his work. _That was unexpected. _

Unsurprisingly, she comes back with at least ten books piled up on top of each other, the top of her head barely visible—which comes in handy for avoiding his eyes as she makes her way back to her seat. He props his head on his hand with a cocky grin and studies her as she passes him; she looks and as color _floods _her face, she trips over nothing and sprawls on the ground ungracefully, books flying everywhere.

When they're both finally seated, it takes her fifteen minutes for the blush in her cheeks to die down.

XX

Super short, I know. But it's cute, no? And no worries; I've got four unfinished drabbles, all of them quite long. Should be coming out before the month is over.

Please leave a review.


	14. Tragedy

Hello all. I'm sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER, but life has been getting in the way.

This drabble was inspired by the recent earthquake and tsunami in Japan, as well as a story called "Why Heroes Do What They Do," which is very good and I highly recommend it.

XX

She was the first thing he thought of when he heard the news.

Fear gripped his heart even as the Hell Butterfly announced that the earthquake and tsunami had only damaged the northern parts of Japan and suddenly he couldn't get to the human world fast enough.

She's waiting for him on her roof. Shoulders hunched, tired eyes lined with gray, every feature of her screams distress and sorrow. He takes her into his arms and buried his face in her dark hair, inhaling her unique scent; listens to her as she speaks numbly of her brother and sister-in-law who have yet to be found, of her friends visiting family in the affected areas, of her sister who is staying in another country who she cannot reach. She does not cry.

"I haven't seen Japan this bad since after the first atomic bomb." Surprisingly, it's his voice, quieter and more weary than normal, that breaks the silence that has entranced them for so long—days, hours, minutes?

She burrows deeper into his chest; waits; listens.

"The destruction at that time was more…blunt. Unnatural, obviously." He speaks slowly, letting the words hang in the air around them. "Blood…blood was everywhere. And the smoke was so thick even souls had trouble coughing." Pauses, lets the memories resurface. "The bodies were…horribly disfigured. Smashed in every way possible. Women and children alike, no one was spared from that _thing_." Vehement anger clogs his voice; at himself for being unable to stop it, at the people who made the choice to destroy a city, at the people who provoked them, at every divinity out there for allowing such a slaughter to happen. "There was nothing I could do, I know that, I know we're not supposed to involve ourselves in human affairs, we can't do it because it's bad and wrong," somewhere at the back of his mind, he realizes he's rambling, but the stress and shock and grief and horror and every other emotion he can't bother to harness into words is leaking into his voice, "but it's just not fair, all those people dying and we're supposed to save people aren't we and—and—and—" and suddenly he realizes he's crying. Tears roll down his cheeks as Hyourinmaru roars mournfully within his soul to his own mate.

And now his mask of impassiveness and authority is gone, shattered with his control, and the man inside of him is breaking down in pure sadness, "And now it's happening again, it's not fair, what have all those innocent people done to deserve such destruction; families are dying and we can't stop it, all we can do is try to help them pass on; they had _lives _to live, people to meet, a whole world to explore and now they're _dead _and all that's done—"

Shame blooms within him but he just _needs _a touch, something of her, something that reminds him that what he does is worth is. And so she holds him gently, crying with him and for a moment they're equals: not woman or man, _shinigami _or human, captain or representative, but just two humans sharing agony and pure sadness at such a loss of life. They hold each other for a long time even after their tears are dried and hearts are calm. Tomorrow they'll get up, don their uniforms and badges of authority, pretend they don't know each other as they wade into the thousands of lost and confused souls and try to explain that they're dead and need to pass on into a completely unknown realm. They'll give _konso _to toddlers and grandparents, mothers and fathers who cry for their relatives, try to compose themselves as the screams fade into silence. Tomorrow they'll return to work and their lives.

But for now, they are together.

XX

Please review. I'd like to know how I did with the angst-factor.

This story is dedicated to the thousands of lives lost in a fearsome natural disaster and the millions of people affected. May whatever divinity is out there bless you.

~RC


	15. Meeting

Disclaimer: don't own Bleach, durr. Or Fort Minor. Sadly.

Hey kiddies. Sorry it's been so long, but life gets in the way, y'know?

XX

_Put it together himself, now the picture connects, Never askin' for someone's help, to get some respect, He only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach _

Pant. Inhale. Pant. Exhale.

Feel the music, feel the burn of the muscles, the sweat on skin, the—

"_EEYAHHHH" _

What the hell?

"_Look out!_"

Look up. Jaw drops, eyes widen.

Black hair, pale skin, wide gray eyes, backdrop of a…tree.

Coming rapidly closer.

And closer.

Moving is probably a good idea.

Crack.

Thud.

"Oh, _shit."_

Black.

XX

Feeling returns.

Scratch that. _Pain _returns.

Groan. Roll onto side.

"Um."

Eyes squeeze shut, _she's not there she's not there… _

"I know you're awake. Your eyelids are twitching."

Sulk. Roll over. Open eyes. Squint.

See a striking young woman bearing a remarkable resemblance to—something—

The something that _fell _on him.

Glare.

Awkward cough. "I take it you remember."

More glaring.

"I'm really sorry about that, by the way."

Glare palooza.

"Look, I climb up there all the time and this is the first time it's snapped a branch or anything!"

Glareglareglare

"God, chill. You're alive, aren't you? And if you promise not to press charges, I promise not to charge you for medical services. You're in my clinic, by the way."

_Stony_ glare.

"Okay, are you mute? Or do you just not talk?"

_Impassive _glare.

Twitch. "…name's Karin. You? Or should I just call you 'He-who-glares'?"

Grunt. "Hitsugaya."

Pearly teeth flash amidst pink lips. "Nice to meet ya. Well, sorta, considering I fell on you and all."

"Out of a _tree_."

Cough. "My apologies. The branch was much more stable last time I stepped on it."

Continue glaring.

"Hey, I got hurt too! Bruised seven ribs and sprained my wrist." Display cast somewhat proudly. "And seriously, a concussion isn't _that _bad."

Raise eyebrow. "You knocked me out. With your _head_."

Blush.

"Your _head_."

Teeth grit. "I do believe we've established that."

"I mean, even with the momentum you had coming down from that tree—who falls out of a tree head first, anyway?—that's gotta mean _something_, like maybe—"

Blushblushblush

"And what the hell were you doing in a tree anyway? Are you _ten_?"

Fume. "_Okay!_ Well, good to know you're alive and still as grouchy as you were before! So, anyway, for concussions you need to—"

Scowl. "How do you know if I was grouchy before?"

"There's a lady with blonde hair in the waiting room who will _not shut up_, although it's kinda entertaining, not gonna lie. As I was saying—"

"_Matsumoto!" _Snarl. Storm out of room shakily.

Sweatdrop. Freak out. "You shouldn't be walking yet! I have to make sure you don't have any brain damage or—or—anything else! Come back here!" Follow hurriedly.

"…and you should not be telling strangers about me; I don't care if you're trying to set me up or not. And for the love of _kami-sama_, why can't you just be _quiet _for once?"

Squeal. "Because I _missed _you, Toushirou! I'm so glad you're alive and still grouchy! I don't know _what _I would do if you became _friendly _all of a sudden…"

Sulk. Hide said sulk. "Run off to Kuchiki-san for comfort, no doubt."

Grin. "Well, maybe." Notice. "Oh, hello, Kurosaki-san! Is he good to go?"

Struggle to put on professional mask. "Um, yes. Just…um, make sure he doesn't sleep for twelve hours and if you notice anything strange, let me know."

Salute. "Thank you, doctor!"

"No problem, considering." Smile shyly. "And, again, I'm really sorry."

"Go on a date with me and we'll call it even." Smirk.

Shock. "Eh?"

Gasp. Look back and forth. "Oh my dear _kami_ my darling Toushirou just asked out a pretty girl!"

Flush. "What makes you think I'd go out with you?"

"You fell on me. Out of a tree."

"…fair point." Toss hair, _act confidant, dammit_.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven." Turn to leave.

"This is so _exciting!_" Skip out, wave cheerfully.

Wave back limply, close door. Breathe. Absorb. Smile.

Scream like a total girl.

XX

*Cackles*

New style of writing out for kicks and giggles. You like? You hate? You're appalled that the Rapture is so late? Let me know munchkins!


	16. Conversation

A/N: Hiya! So it's hot. And I couldn't sleep. And this was the product. Yeah. Cool beans.

Well, enjoy!

XX

Tongs.

Of all things, why _tongs_? It's not as if they're even remotely _interesting_, so why in the name of all kami did he start talking about _tongs_?

_It's all stupid Momo's fault for installing me with her stupid fear of stupid silence between strangers. _

"—I mean, salad, especially with that much dressing, should be picked up with, like, spoons, because tongs can't really _grip _well enough."

The girl's face is carefully neutral, although she occasionally nods and her blue eyes are twinkling with merriment.

_Shut up, Toushirou. _

"Especially with that little of flexibility. We're supposed to serve people efficiently and putting multiple scoops just wastes time."

Her pink lips repress laughter as she murmurs a polite, "mm-hm."

_Shut _up, _Toushirou. _

"And for grilling, plastic spatulas do the same job, so that's another area they're not necessary in."

"That's true," she says without more than a hint of laughter.

_Shutupshutupshutupshutup _

"I guess bigger tongs have a greater purpose," he begins to flush as she purses her lips and he can't _shut the hell up_, "in dining halls or commercial kitchens where lots of people need to be served quickly, but in small restaurants like this and everyday life they're completely useless."

Somehow she once again smothers her laughter into a polite but obviously fake cough—the man sitting across from her with obnoxious orange hair has long given into roaring laughter—and he realizes for the first time the magnitude of what he just did.

_So not only did I spill her entire salad on her, I excused myself by blaming the tongs. _

_The _tongs_. _

_Kami-sama help me. _

He takes a brief moment to wallow in self-pity (the only girl who's caught his eye in months will probably mock him for the rest of his life) before saying blandly, "I'm really bad at small talk."

She grins kindly. "And apologies, apparently."

_Here comes the blush. _"Sorry," and muttering something about towels he walks quickly towards the kitchen with what little dignity he has left.

_Which is not a whole lot. _

_This day cannot get any worse, _Hitsugaya Toushirou moodily thinks as he storms through the bustling kitchen before bursting out into the quiet night air. Just then Matsumoto Rangiku, waitress and self-appointed big sister to Toushirou leans against the wall next to him, already sipping a drink of some sort delicately.

He gives her a reproachful look, although his heart isn't in it. "You're on duty."

"Yeah, like anyone's gonna fire me," she replies cheerfully, "I brought in more horny guys to your fangirls for once, which means I can celebrate."

Shrugging, he concedes. She drinks, then asks, "So why are you out here? You're not usually one for skipping."

And by some stroke of utter insanity, he tells her. Afterward she gapes at him for a full minute before realizing he _isn't _joking (as if) and yes, he _did _just dump a salad on a pretty girl and then regale her with his theory that tongs are "utterly useless." His face _burns _as she struggles to keep herself upright through her giggles.

Sulking like a child, he growls, "Go to hell," before storming back inside and back to his (neglected) waiter duties. The rest of the night passed without event. Matsumoto returned looking utterly sober; he was polite and punctual as usual. The girl's companion (Friend? Date? Cousin?) studied him swiftly every time he came by the table, but she herself didn't speak to him any more than expected.

So he's _very _surprised to see, scribbled on the back of her receipt, "You're really weird. We should hang out," followed by a number and signed by one Kurosaki Karin.

XX

A/N no. 2: This actually happened to me: I was volunteering at a kitchen serving food to the homeless and some poor guy who (I think) was trying to hit on me just could _not _find anything to talk about, so he picked the usefulness of tongs. It was pretty great. I felt empowered ^_^

Reviews make me less sweaty and icky here in the stupid hundred-degree heat!


	17. Save

Disclaimer: disclaimed

Heeeeeeey munchkins! Loooook who's baaaaack!

Sorry it's been so long, but I've gotten addicted to writing FanFics in the _Young Justice _fandom and feel bad about neglecting this baby, so here we gooo...

* * *

Karin wondered how her day turned out like this.

With her hanging off a building and all.

It all started out simple—which should've been her first warning sign—with a normal morning rushing around trying to get to med school on time after cutting everyone in the _huge _Starbucks line, rushing to the subway, trying to ignore the creepers totally undressing her with their eyes, hurrying off while managing to not spill her coffee. Totally regular, up until the point where some guy grabbed her while she was trying to squeeze into the university building, yanked a bag over her head, locked her in a car trunk, and dragged her up an ungodly amount of stairs to the top of some business skyscraper, where the annoyed student was tied up to some antenna that could _so _electrocute her.

Sigh. _Of course it'd happen to me, of all people. _

_FML. _

"So…what's the _point _in doing all of this?" she asked casually, still trying to untangle her hands from the mass of wire that held them above her head. "I mean, it's not like I'm a valuable hostage or anything."

The guy, who was a total druggie, continued to stalk randomly, muttering to himself and ranting incoherently. Karin sighed again. _And of course I'd get an incompetent kidnapper as well. _The wind whipped her face, slapping her dark hair against her painfully. Her lips were chapped and she kept tearing up, her wrists were bleeding and _hurt _and her knees were sore and she was so freaking _sick _of not being able to _do _anything about it.

Suddenly both people registered the sound of propeller blades getting closer and closer, much like the helicopter that was almost on top of them. With a feral scream, the kidnapper grabbed Karin and, after a few unsuccessful attempts to yank her wrists _through _the wire holding them, he grabbed a knife and cut it, then dragged her across the roof almost to the edge. Karin's heart began to race.

A rope ladder dropped out of the helicopter and a man with—Karin squinted in confusion—with _white _spiky hair wearing a black bulletproof vest and dress pants landed on the other side of the building. Whitey immediately put his hands up in a calming manner, trying to get the kidnapper to calm down and stop rambling loudly. As Whitey came closer, slowly, the rambling grew louder and more sporadic, until the kidnapper had let go of her wrists and instead grabbed her hair, dragging her backward.

At least until he stepped onto the edge of the roof and Karin decided she'd had enough. _Well, I'll die if I don't do something and I'll probably die if I _do_ do something, so might as well die with a bit of a fight. _As she slammed the back of her head into the guy's face, hopefully breaking his nose, she also stomped on his foot with all her weight and slammed her elbow into his ribs. The kidnapper roared in pain and wobbled, then fell.

But he hadn't let go of her hair. Karin was pulled backward headfirst off the building. She didn't close her eyes, she was too shocked. _I can't die like _this!

Suddenly there was a sudden jerk and her fall stopped—with her hanging upside down off a sixty-floor building over a _really _busy street full of onlookers who were currently gaping at her. Karin took a moment to scream every swear word she knew in some very interesting forms as loud as she possibly could. When she got her breath back she realized the guy holding onto her ankle was saying something.

"—ng to to tow you back up, all right? Don't move!"

"Where am I gonna _go?_" she snapped, trying to not see how far down the pavement was.

There was an abrupt yank on her hair and Karin screamed again, but this time it was closer to sobbing as she felt the guy holding her leg fumble but grab her again. "Pleasepleaseplease don't do this please I can't please please please don't" was all that she registered coming out of her mouth, but the kidnapper was beyond caring as he pulled again and Karin full-out sobbed, her acrophobia finally taking over.

Then there was a sound like the sky cracking and her head was suddenly free of any weight and the white-haired guy wrapped an arm around her waist and then she was on solid ground again. With shaking knees, Karin curled up into a ball and wiped her eyes. When she looked up, he was sitting next to her, looking thoughtful.

"You have pretty eyes," she said without thinking. Then, catching his irritated glance, blushed and muttered, "Sorry, it's the adrenalin."

Said pretty eyes softened. "I have experiences with that myself." He stuck out his hand. "Hitsugaya Toushirou."

Karin slid her hand into the hands that so recently saved her life. "Kurosaki Karin. Thanks for, well, not letting me fall."

"My pleasure," said the guy with a sympathetic smile. "You didn't do so badly yourself."

"I'm a second-degree black belt in taekwondo," bragged Karin. "Only…it didn't do much good, really." She smiled sadly.

A soft, calloused hand tilted her face up to his, hair flying around her and cheeks pink. "Don't," he said gruffly, but with seriousness. "If you hadn't surprised him we'd be scraping up two bodies instead of one."

She nodded, and turned to the helicopter that was landing on the other side of the roof.

* * *

YAY!

So, you may think Shirou is a bit out of character in this one, but I'm basing him as a guy who's dedicated to saving people and takes pride in that.

Review and I'll update faster~


	18. Hangover

Disclaimer: disclaimed

I'm _baaaack! _and I just finished a PSAT class even though I stayed up 'til three writing this so YAY!

Warning: this one has more mature THEMES (not scenes, THEMES) and some swearing. Stays easily within the T rating, though.

* * *

The pain is incredible in a totally hellish way. My whole body feels hot and cold at the same time and even my breath is too loud. Even _thinking _hurts, but that doesn't stop me from rambling on: _It's like Orihime-nee's cooking and being on painkillers that don't work and that one time that bitch tackled me in football and falling down the stairs all at once and having the flu, too…_

Knock knock knock. With each sound my head throbs a little more painfully. Squeezing my eyes shut tighter I burrow even further (if that's even possible)into the mattress, blankets still wrapped around me. Who would _dare _bother me on this day of _misery? _

"Karin, open the damn door." Oh. _Him. _Of course _he's _here. Why'd I sign the lease with a stuck-up bastard like him again? _Right, because the apartment was a total steal and I've been dying to live in New York since forever. _Maybe he'll get the message if I just ignore him…

"Stop being a drama queen!" Ooh, now he's grumpy. Now he's _definitely _gonna be ignored. _Kami _bless locks. Since talking would involve exerting enough effort to move my tongue and noise is _really _painful right now, I settle for a loud moan There. _Now go. The. Fuck. AWAY. _

_Stupid nosy roommate. _

There's blessed silence for a moment, and then in his "I'm-a-damn-sexy-piece-of-ass-and-I-know-it-so-do-my-bidding-bitches" says, "That moaning was a _lot _sexier last night."

_Say whaaaaat now. _

It takes me all of three seconds to rip the covers off my head, leap off the queen sized bed, and sprint over to the door, five-plus seconds to undo the stupid lock (_stupid locks_), and throw the door open…

…only to come face-to-chest with my heartthrob of a jackass roommate. For a few seconds I just stare at the perfection in his shoulders, the way his arms looks like they were sculpted (and if you think that's cliché, you haven't seen this boy shirtless), how silky his dark skin looks; _wonder what'd it feel like to— _

"Karin, my face is up here." _Oh hell, he's laughing at me. _I immediately crane my head to see the most _gorgeous_ pair of eyes in the world (see previous parentheses), framed by the most adorable white hair and soft-looking lips. Unfortunately, said face of hotness itself is outshined by the backdrop of _horribly _bright sunlight coming in from the glass wall behind me.

"Ah!" I stumble back, screwing my eyes shut and my stomach _heaves_. If not for my frequent trips to the bathroom when I'm half-asleep I wouldn't be able to find my way to the door, since my eyes are still shut. _Stupid light. _

Somewhere between feeling cool tile on my bare feet and brushing my teeth Toushirou comes in and holds my hair back while I throw up for a few minutes. Over the sounds of my retching he murmurs apologies and strokes my hair (if I didn't feel like _shit _I would be on cloud nine). Eventually he helps me stumble back into bed, and I immediately curl up again, this time without covers since I feel really hot all of a sudden.

I wait for him to leave and for the _killer _migraine in my head to abate, but neither happen. Abruptly there's the sound of something plastic being opened and with a jolt something mercifully cool is pressing against my head. I crack one eye open. "Gatorade?" My throat feels raw.

"There are three crushed ibuprofen in there. It should help you feel a little better, at least." Thankfully, his voice is low, and I suddenly recall him muttering about his sister and her excessive drinking habits—in other, less polite words. I gingerly grip the bottle and take a sip. _What's so interesting about the wall?—oh, blue. Yummy. _My favorite flavor of my favorite drink at the perfect room temperature—_but I keep them in the refrigerator, so why is it at room temperature? Unless he got this out a while ago…_

While I devour the drink, Toushirou rambles on in doctor terms about how dehydrated my body is and what happened to my brain and liver (_if I didn't think he looked so cute when he thinks I'm listening I'd just tell him to shut up)_ last night and how I made a pass at him when I was between my seventh and tenth shots…

"I did _what!" Oh, bad idea_. My head picks up the beat again. "Well?" I demand, then whimper.

His voice is amused, though he seems determined to keep eye contact…_what's up with that? _"You were drunk enough that I wouldn't be been surprised if you'd hit on…" his eyes trail down and his voice fades before looking at my face with renewed determination. "…Ichigo."

Confused, I look down at myself. And choke. Between vomiting and feeling like my head's gonna explode it had escaped my notice that I'm in only my underthings. _And not even my sexy matching Victoria's Secret pair! What a waste. _He looks away hurriedly and I hastily snuggle under the blanket, still sipping the Gatorade. Both of us are blushing. My skin feels hotter than before, but not unpleasantly so. _Bed hair and underwear…that's not awkward at all. _

With a strangled voice Toushirou makes some excuse to leave, but I stop him just before he opens the door (_no more sunlight, _please) in an embarrassingly timid voice. "Did we, um…?"

He turns back, smirking again, and _I really shouldn't find that as attractive as I do. _"Well, I was pretty drunk too…"

_Right. This is _bad_, this is _bad, _this is _so _not a time to squeal like Yuzu. _

"…but not that much. We, ah, got pretty…heated, though," With one hand he gestures to my general position—_oh_, that's_ where_ _my shirt is, but where are my jeans_…_oh, they're on the headboard. But how did the sheets get over there if my vest is-hey, where _is _my vest?—_and with the other scratches his head, avoiding my eyes and no longer smirking (but drawing attention to the gorgeous muscles there. _Hot _damn).

He trails off and awkward silence filled the room. I sipped my Gatorade and stared at the covers. "But," he says suddenly, and my head jerks up, "I stand by what I said." Then he winks and my room is empty.

And even though I spend my day throwing up, angrily texting my friends and sister, sleeping and drinking Gatorade nonstop, my only regret is not remembering last night.

* * *

Heh heh.

POINT: I published a lengthy TouRin one-shot the other day and so far I've gotten _one _review, from the most wonderful **Glowing Blue_, _**whom I want to give a totally platonic tackle hug to ('cuz me and Will Turner got a little somethin'-somethin', you know?) for the most wonderful review I've _ever _gotten. But still.

ME NO HAPPY WITH UNO REVIEW! And an unhappy Roxi means little updates. Sooo...review this story _and _"she is" okay?

I love you all, I really do. Thanks guys!


	19. Embarrassing Moment

**Disclaimer: disclaimed**

GUYS IT'S BEEN TOO LONG

* * *

"You're _sure _Toushirou's not here?" Karin asked plaintively, peering out from the doorway of Rangiku's massive bathroom. The grainy stuff smeared on Karin's face stank to high heaven and she really did _not _want to run into her friend's brother, because kami-sama help her, the boy was just too attractive to _not _drool over.

"Why do you care?" Rangiku asked coyly, flouncing out behind her, the woman's face covered similarly. When Karin didn't answer, she said cheerfully, "It's my house, you silly girl! Of course I'm sure!" She strutted down the hall without a care in the world. "Now, we have ten minutes before we have to take these off, so do you want food or not?"

Snorting, Karin followed her. "Is that a rhetorical question?" Both women knew Karin was _always _hungry. "Hey, have you seen my jeans? My phone was in there, and Yuzu was going to call after she gets done working."

"I think they're in my closet," Rangiku replied without turning around.

Karin sighed and turned around. "I'll meet you in the kitchen." She retraced her steps until the hardwood floors led her to the plush carpet of Rangiku's massive walk-in closet. After she found her jeans, Karin flipped her phone open and wandered out, scrolling through her messages. She knew Rangiku and Byakyua's place as well as the married woman herself, so her feet knew where to go.

Yuzu's melodic voice said over the speaker, "I'm done working, but Papa wanted me to run to the grocery store before coming over to your house. I'll be there in about thirty minutes, okay, Karin? Love you!" Karin sighed and closed her phone just as she entered the kitchen.

"Ran, Yu said she'll be here in about—" She froze. There in the kitchen was, of course, her friend, but also a horribly familiar young man with shockingly silver hair.

Toushirou Hitsugaya turned around idly, everything about him lazy. The only indication he gave of seeing his school mate in a short robe and sea-green facial mask was a raised eyebrow. He sighed. "Another of your matchmaking attempts, Matsumoto?"

Glad the mask covered her blush, Karin held her head high and snapped. "Hello to you too, _Toushirou. _I'm _swell, _thanks for asking." He looked slightly taken aback, but she continued. "And please don't flatter yourself. I'm here to see the only non-asshole of your family, _not _you." And with a haughty look and purposeful hip-swaying, she walked out.

Halfway up the stairs, she heard Rangiku say to her brother, "I hope you realized you deserved that."

"Whatever," Hitsugaya muttered sullenly.

There was another pause. "You should apologize."

He didn't say anything in response, but Karin heard footsteps. "Kurosaki," said Hitsugaya sulkily. "I'm—sorry I acted like that."

When she turned around, he looked apologetic, staring up at her from the base of the stairs. "Acted like _what," _she wheedled, not knowing when she'd next get a chance like this.

His eyes narrowed and he stared up the stairs. "For acting like an egotistical jerk." He looked away for a moment. "I just—had a bad day, that's all."

Karin frowned and fidgeted. "It's not a big deal."

A brief grin crossed his face. He stepped up once more so he was directly beneath her, but still as tall as her. Slowly, tantalizingly he reached up. Karin's breath grew shorter and she licked her lips. Grey and teal gazes were locked. Finally his fingers reached the clip behind her head and immediately her wet hair cascaded down, gently brushing her collarbone, making her shiver.

"There," he said, voice unexpectedly hoarse. "That's better." A more familiar cocky smirk settled on his features. "But green isn't really your color."

Everything snapped back in to focus. Drawing in a breath harshly, Karin snarled, "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response," and returned to her dignified stomping up the stairs.

But she was still blushing like mad.

* * *

How I have missed this fandom! The YJ people are pretty awesome, yeah, but you guys are classic :) The main reason I've been away so much, really, is my lack of ideas (I know, right). So, give me some help, yeah? Send 'em in, and I'll consider it viable for writing!

On another, totally unrelated note: I'm on Tumblr! ReginaCaelum, same as here. I'll be posting stuff...eventually...as soon as I figure it out :3

Please don't favorite/alert without leaving a review~


	20. Sick Day

**Disclaimer: disclaimed**

****Thanks so much to anon reviewer **elarhy **for suggesting this prompt! I'm already working on the others you suggested! They're all this long :D

* * *

"I want to _die," _moaned Karin pathetically, "Screw college; I'll become a shinigami and get myself stationed by a university or something. Nothing is worth _this." _She sniffled and rubbed her watery eyes. Everything ached, from her ankles to her knees to her elbows and fingers and most of all, her neck. It was an ever-present throbbing that wouldn't go away, no matter how she slept. The chills were awful, too, because as soon as she'd get all warm and stop shivering, it would suddenly be far too hot and she'd shed as many layers as possible before she got cold again. It was a viscous cycle. "Do you _hear _me?" the college student yelled at her ceiling in a fit of anger, "I. Am. Done! Just kill me now and get it over with!"

"Who'd have guessed you were a drama queen," stated a dry voice. She shrieked just as she entered a fit of coughing, and the result was something like "iealjsadnmvsdlaseo." The uninvited guest looked mildly concerned, but more amused. "That was ladylike."

Normally, Karin would have risen to the challenge her brother's stupid, pompous friend offered and retaliated with a snarl, but she was too miserable to consider it. "Go _away," _she whined loudly, pulling the covers over her head childishly.

He rolled his eyes. "Believe me; I'd like to, but your brother wanted me to check up on—" He was interrupted by another bout of violent coughing. The huddle under what appeared to be several blankets convulsed. "Hey," he said, becoming anxious in spite of himself, "Are you—"

"Do I _look _okay, Toushirou?" Karin snapped, throwing the covers off and glaring. At his abashed expression, she sighed and coughed weakly. "Tell Ichi-nii I'm fine. It's just the flu; it'll be over soon."

Hitsugaya Toushirou studied his friend's younger sister with slightly morbid interest. In sickness, with her red cheeks and droopy eyes and chapped lips, Kurosaki Karin looked much less intimidating than she did on the almost-daily business the young captain dealt with her. She was wearing a FIFA 2011 sweatshirt and blue pajama pants and appeared much younger than her nineteen years. Suddenly, standing in her dorm room strewn with Kleenex and with sickness hanging in the air, he felt very out-of-place. Typically, he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, expression cool.

The aforementioned girl would have reddened more if possible at the—admittedly attractive—young man's stare. "What?" she snapped.

He physically shook his head, just a little, and cleared his throat. "Do you, uh, need anything?" he asked in a more polite tone.

Karin raised her eyebrows. "I'm—"Her phone chimed, interrupting whatever she was going to say. After reading the text message she grunted to herself, presumably in joy. "My prescription's in," she said to his bland, yet somehow questioning, stare. "Um, medicine? Drugs?"

"I know what medicine is," Toushirou replied in a clipped tone, "But should you really be going out in your condition?"

Waving her hand as if to dismiss the white-haired man's concerns, the middle Kurosaki child explained, "Everyone else was smart and got their flu shot; I doubt I'll infect anybody. Besides, it's spring break, everyone's gone." As if just understanding her words, her expression grew distressed. "I can't believe I'm sick on spring break!" she said aloud, placing her feet on the floor.

Without her noticing, Toushirou moved to stand in front of her. "I'm not worried about other humans," he told her firmly, "You have the flu, so you shouldn't be moving around."

"Did you admit you're worried about me?" Karin asked coyly. He snorted and looked away, but his cheeks turned a light pink. She chuckled and slid her feet into her slippers. "I can go get medicine, Toushirou. It's only a few blocks."

When she stood up he didn't move, like she expected him to, and suddenly they were nearly nose-to-nose. Karin's achy muscles locked and she couldn't tear her dark eyes from his own brilliant ones. She took a short breath. "Move."

"I'm not going to get a lecture from your brother just so you can be prideful," he murmured back, and her stomach plummeted to somewhere in her legs.

Before she did something she regretted, Karin set her jaw and shoved him. "_Move." _He stepped out of her way, although she doubted it had anything to do with her attempt at strength. Tossing her tangled hair and mustering as much dignity a sick girl can muster, the Kurosaki took a step forward and began to storm out dramatically. Except—"_whoa." _

Dizziness overtook her, and Karin dimly wondered when the floor had become the wall. Through half-lidded eyes she noticed Toushirou standing above her. "Told you so," his melodic voice drifted, and Karin groaned loudly as his strong arms wrapped around her.

"I am _not _a damsel in distress," she protested weakly, "I'm not." After a pause, her delirious mind somehow connected to her mouth. "Although you have very nice arms," she said sleepily.

Now it was Toushirou's turn to chuckle as her laid her in bed. "Where's your prescription?" he whispered, and it was definitely the random chill spell that sent gooseflesh all over her body, _not _his breath. Mutely, she pointed to the bedside table; specifically the white sheet of paper with doctor's scrawl all over it. "I'll be back," he told her, grabbed the paper, and disappeared. Sometime later she fell asleep.

_Poke. Poke. _Karin moaned incoherently as loud as possible and turned over. "You are definitely your brother's sister," a familiar voice muttered in irritation. "I have your medicine, you annoying girl, so get _up." _

"No," she answered in a wail. "Hand me those shorts."

"Why?"

"Because, Toushirou," Karin snipped, "I am going to pull my pants off, and unless—"

Looking more flustered than she'd thought was possible, Toushirou yelled "I get it! Okay!" and the offending objects were thrown in her direction as quickly as possible.

"Now I know why you never have girlfriends," snickered Karin. Under the blankets she kicked her pants off and pulled the shorts on, sighing with relief at the feeling of her cool sheets against her bare legs.

"W-what are you doing?" stammered Toushirou, quite unable to tear his eyes away as the younger woman started pulling off her sweatshirt.

She raised her eyebrow at his face, which by now nearly matched her own. "It's called a fever, oh intelligent captain. It makes me feel cold and hot depending on the time. Understand?"

"Shut up," the aforementioned white-haired man muttered sulkily. Abruptly, his face was full of sickly sweatshirt. He jumped away hurriedly and glared at Karin, now clad in barely-appropriate shorts and a far-too-revealing spaghetti strap top. Lastly the sick girl tied her long hair in a very messy bun, giving her guest a fabulous view of her muscled arms and long neck.

Still snickering, Karin scrutinized the bottle Toushirou had so painstakingly found for her. "Let's see…" She poured some of the syrupy-looking substance into a measuring cup with the captain looking on curiously. "Bottoms up," she grunted to him before throwing it back. A moment passed before she choked and, rather awkwardly, half-coughed and half-threw up the medicine. She grabbed her trash can and proceeded to dry heave violently.

Mentally hitting himself for being such a gentleman, Toushirou climbed onto the poor girl's bed and gently combed her long hair away from her face. Karin didn't seem to notice, but he realized her skin was very warm under his fingers, and very soft.

When it ended he looked away politely as she blew her nose and vigorously chewed several pieces of gum, although she hadn't actually thrown up. "Thanks," she said finally.

"No problem," he replied, slightly embarrassed.

"No, really," Karin insisted, "I mean, for everything. Even if Ichi-nii had to force you to check up on his baby sister, it was really nice of you to come. So—thanks." A pregnant pause enveloped the room until she swore and fell against her pillows. "I have to take the damn medicine _again_."

Toushirou joked, "I could kiss you and make you take it."

It took a second before they both comprehended what he said.

"No you wouldn't," she said, albeit uncomfortably, "I wouldn't want to steal your first kiss."

He gaped at her. "_Excuse me?" _

She smiled innocently. "Yes?"

"I have _too _had a first kiss," he told the sick girl peevishly.

"Oh, I'm sure," Karin agreed, sounding anything but.

"I _have," _he persisted.

"Um-hm."

The captain felt like pulling his hair out. "I'm telling the truth!"

With a smirk Karin leaned against her pillows. "Prove it." _There, _she thought smugly, _he can't do anything about _that.

A strange look came across Toushirou's face. "You really want me to?" he asked slowly.

Panic flared briefly in Karin's chest, but she retained her calm. "As if you would," she goaded, not believing that he would do such a thing.

He studied her for a moment, then smirked. "Fine." And before she could do more than blink he was next to her—on _top _of her, really—and his hands were cradling her face. Her eyes widened and she caught a glimpse of triumph as his lips descended on hers.

The kiss wasn't chaste at all. His lips dominated hers harshly, yet they were so soft and gentle that Karin couldn't help but gasp and arch her back minimally. Her hands came up to run through his unruly hair. Toushirou ran his velvety tongue on the underside her lip and Karin was embarrassed to feel herself moan, though quietly, back. Her jaw dropped open and one of his hands traced its way down to her hip—

Then the medicine hit her tongue.

Her blue eyes flew open with a start. Had Karin the ability to cough, she would have. However, with Toushirou's mouth still moving and doing illegal things to her own, she tried to swallow, unintentionally releasing a sound similar to "urglen." With one last, deep kiss Toushirou pulled away from her. "Told you," he smirked after a moment.

In a mute combination of anger, excitement, and embarrassment, Karin snarled the first thing that came to mind, "You're a _terrible _kisser."

"That's a lie and you know it," he replied arrogantly, standing up, "And it was _you_ who started this." At her speechless rage he proceeded to remind her, "_You _said I had never had a first kiss—"

"Get _out!" _she shrieked.

Still smirking, Toushirou climbed out the window, calling back, "Feel better!" cheerily before disappearing.

* * *

My daddy's sick :( I wasn't gonna put a kiss in there, but hey, you guys deserve something for sticking with little old me ^.^ Was it good?

Like I said, longer stuff coming, as well as replies to review that are _way _overdue. Apologies!

Leave a review, please!


	21. Sleepless Night

**Disclaimer: disclaimed**

Another prompt by **elarhy.** Thanks again!

Also, not to be whiny (okay, maybe a little bit), but I only got three reviews last chapter :( Can we change that, por favor? Thanks to those who did review!

* * *

Karin sighed. She rolled over. A minute passed. She sighed again and fumbled for the second pillow she had thrown away only minutes before. She hugged it to her chest. She sat up and undid her braid. She threw the pillow away again. She sighed again and threw her blanket off and curled her knees up to her chest. A minute later her muscles grew tense and huffing in irritation she laid eagle-spread on the mattress. She redid her braid and resumed the sprawled position. She closed her eyes, wishing for sleep.

"You always this restless?"

Her eyes opened immediately. "What're you doing here?" she snapped, lack of sleep making her more sharp than usual.

He replied without missing a beat. "Touchy."

After glowering for a moment more Karin pulled herself into a sitting position. "Sorry," she muttered.

Toushirou didn't reply but Karin knew she was forgiven; if not, he'd have left without a word. "Are you always this restless?" he repeated.

She shrugged. "It comes and goes," she answered vaguely, swinging her feet off the bed.

"Are you stressed?" he asked.

"You went to the Academy; what do you think?"

He hesitated before asking the next question. "Does this have anything to do with the anniversary of your mother's death?"

She was quite for a moment. "Okaa-san also had insomnia, but I'm the only one who inherited it." To herself, she whispered, "It's the only thing that we ever shared."

"What did she do to make it better?" he asked gently.

A fleeting smile touched her lips. "She'd just stay with me until I fell asleep. Sometimes we'd talk or read, but most of the time we had to be quiet for Yuzu." She chuckled sadly. "It's the only real alone time we ever had." She glanced up at the shinigami leaning against her window. "Don't worry; I don't expect you to do that," she joked.

He snorted. "In your dreams."

"Oh, so you don't _want _to sleep with me?" she asked, faking indignation. "I'm offended."

In the moonlight she couldn't see properly, but Karin thought for a moment that Toushirou's cheeks darkened. "I should patrol," he muttered.

"Why'd you come here in the first place?" she asked, disguising desperation as curiosity.

He gave her a pointed look. "Your reiatsu gets turbulent when you don't sleep. I've been close by your house all night, just in case any Hollows show up." Clearing his throat at the awkward silence, he offered lamely, "It's been a quiet night, so."

Now thankful for the concealing moonlight, Karin blushed. "Thanks," she said shyly.

"Just doing my job," he replied, not quite as businesslike as before.

After a moment of slightly-less-awkward silence, Karin asked, "When was the last time you slept?"

Toushirou shrugged, and she found herself wondering if it was the moonlight casting shadows across his eyes that made him look so tired. "Doesn't matter. I'll sleep after patrol."

"You're done now, aren't you?" Karin's bold question made them both pause. "I mean," she stammered, "You said it was a quiet night."

"What are you asking?" His blunt question, spoken in that silky voice, made her swallow.

"Look—you're tired , just too stubborn to admit it," she explained in a surprisingly steady voice, "I'll take this side," she crawled onto the far side of the bed as if to prove it, "And you can take the other one."

He didn't move. "Karin." A sigh. "I don't think that would be…appropriate."

She rolled her eyes and turned on her side. "Suit yourself," she said, ignoring the embarrassing pang in her chest.

Unseen by her, he gawked (or got as close as one so dignified could get to doing so). "Are you…_sulking?" _

"_No," _she articulated acidly.

He ran his head through his permanently-messy hair in exasperation. "It's not that I don't want to be with you, but I'm technically on duty, so—"

"I said I'm not sulking!" she snapped without turning over.

A moment passed, then another. Karin refused to turn over, although restless again, because as likely as it was for him to be gone, he was too quiet for her to be sure.

Suddenly her mattress dipped, but instead of doing what she expected and staying far enough to be "appropriate," Toushirou's muscled arms encircled her waist and his mouth rested below her ear. Neither said anything, but as Karin relaxed into his embrace and Toushirou let her shampoo smell wash over him, they didn't need to.

Surprisingly quickly, the captain's breathing evened out and his gentle grip relaxed even further. _Ha,_ Karin thought smugly, _I know you were tired. _Moving slowly so as not to wake him, she turned herself to see Toushirou's face. His eyes, for once unlined with tension, were covered with skin barely paler than that of his face. His lips were parted and the quiet sound of breathing echoed from his mouth. Karin studied him for a moment, more peaceful than she'd ever seen, before she gave a quiet hum of contentment and closed her eyes again.

She did not fall asleep immediately, instead listening to the consistant thrumming of his heart and his gentle sighs. Sometime around five in the morning she was able to drift into a thin lull of rest, asleep enough to dream but awake enough to feel every movement their intertwined bodies made. When Toushirou awoke before her, his head rested on top of hers, fingers lightly brushing the small of her back. She mm-ed in discomfort as he slipped from her arm over his waist and her lips curled into a smile as he brushed his thumb over her collarbone.

When he kissed her, it was softly and yet deeply, as if he was trying to make an impression of delicacy rather than passion. Her dark eyes fluttered open as they parted, then closed as he whispered, "I'll see you later." With a final squeeze of her hand, Toushirou slipped out the open window gracefully.

Karin slept on, dreaming dreams of green eyes with a small smile on her lips.

* * *

Aw :3 Sappy stuff coming from a single girl.

Please review!


	22. Encounter

**Disclaimer: disclaimed**

Inspired by _Puss in Boots_ and **Glowing Blue's **HitsuKarin crime story...the one whose name I can't remember...but it's great! So go to her profile :D

Also, should I try to do more action-y stuff? Or stick to fluff 'n dialogue?

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushirou was near giddy. After countless years of searching, the sword Hyorinmaru was in his sight. The pale purple color of the saya gave off a soft luminescent glow in the darkness, and the outlaw had to remind himself to stay calm. He was not the only one interested in the legendary sword, after all.

At the next sum cried from the crown Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. Although the auction was one of the black market and therefore illegal, the wealthiest families from all the land had sent representatives in attempts to win what was widely considered to be one of the greatest treasures of all time. Such families' influence was the only reason normal guards and elite Omnitsukido were not patrolling the town square: the so-called "protectors of the people" were being bribed.

The bids were getting more and more obscene, and the crowd was growing restless. Any moment now a riot would break out and Hitsugaya would use that moment to take the sword. Just a few more minutes, he promised himself.

A bright spot of color claimed his attention. Behind the platform from which the sword was displayed, a motionless figure held in his hands a sword. The katana itself was indistinctive from such a distance, but at its tip was a rapidly growing ball of fire.

Already swearing, Hitsugaya leaped to his feet and prepared to jump to a closer roof. The figure must have sensed the movement, for after a quick glance upwards, he flung the fireball forward with a flick of his wrist.

The stage, in addition to being poorly constructed, fell apart from the impact of the fireball before it even began burning. The bidders screamed and surged forward, weapons drawn. The "owner" of Hyorinmaru turned to fly, only to be cut off on two sides by flames and one by the mob, leaving him but one option of getting off the stage. Unseen to the antiquities dealer, the dark figure was waiting in the shadows.

Two rooftops away, Hitsugaya cursed in frustration as he watched the arsonist incapacitate his victim easily, grabbing his prize before it could hit the ground. As he slung it over his shoulder he caught sight of the approaching Hitsugaya and gave a mock salute before turning on his heels and vanishing into the alleyway.

The white-haired outlaw gritted his teeth in vexation at the disrespect, but didn't lose focus, and his jump to the next rooftop was perfect. He wasn't far behind the other thief; in fact he could see the pale blow of Hyorinmaru as its wearer raced through the deserted streets. Said wearer glanced back briefly, but in that quick look Hitsugaya sensed that his opponent was impressed.

The unknown thief wasn't bad either: he moved with purpose, but his steps were precise and sure, not hasty. His lithe body made every obstacle only a mere annoyance as he spun around, flipped over, and slid under every person, cart, or animal that happened to be out at such an hour.

That is, until the omnitsukido pounced on him.

Somehow the thief found himself in the air, and his attacker's leg kicked him onto the ground. He convulsed, but to Hitsugaya's amazement, immediately rolled to his feet. Unfortunately, the omnitsukido had already pulled out a knife and was already pressuring the thief against the wall. The ninja attacked steadily and the thief only barely avoided having his throat slit. But as a result, the cloth covering his head (similar to the one Hitsugaya himself wore) was cut. In the darkness it was hard to tell, but to Hitsugaya it looked like the thief had long hair. Without pausing, the mysterious thief kicked his opponent squarely in the chest.

Now almost on top of the tussle, Hitsugaya narrowed his turquoise eyes in contemplation. Should he wait for the omnitsukido member to kill the thief? The latter was still winded and therefore at a serious advantage; he would likely be killed in less than a minute, but Hitsugaya knew that the omnitsukido were some of the most versatile fighters around and would not relinquish Hyorinmaru easily.

As he thought through each scenario, he carefully lowered himself into the alley, keeping a wary eye on the fight. The thief had managed to knock the knife out of the ninja's hand and they were dueling in hand-to-hand combat. Surprisingly, the thief's skill were on par with his opponent's and was trading blows with him evenly. Still, when the omnitsukido was kicked down, Hitsugaya felt himself tense. _That was way too easy. _Nevertheless, the thief took his opportunity and prepared to slam his elbow into the downed ninja's chest.

Suddenly he attempted to change direction, but the momentum was too much and the result was an awkward sort of fall. The omnitsukido's arm arched up with a flash of silver and the thief hit the ground, grasping the area above his heart.

"Ah!" he gasped in pain, and at the sound of such a high voice, Hitsugaya felt himself move. Thief or not, a child didn't deserve to die so ruthlessly.

Still clutching the wet part of his tunic, the child-thief managed to get to one knee before his opponent kicked him directly in his face. He fell to the ground with a pained grunt, but was almost immediately prepared to fight again, until he realized his opponent was on the ground.

Ignoring the injured boy, Hitsugaya double-checked to make sure the ninja wasn't going to get up anytime soon. On a whim, he picked up the abandoned knife and turned it over, marveling at its make. A slight movement interrupted his musing, and in one fluid movement he turned and threw the knife. "Not so fast."

After the initial moment of shock, the thief tugged helplessly at the knife buried in his long hair and in the stone behind him. _No such luck, _thought Hitsugaya proudly, and after a moment the boy seemed to realize that too. Small gloved hands fisted themselves around Hyorinmaru's cloth sash and determined eyes locked with his.

AS he walked closer, Hitsugaya noticed through the moonlight that said eyes were a unique shade of grey, the skin around them pale, and the bottom of the boy's face was hidden. "Kids should stay off the streets at night," he warned, "And they really shouldn't steal." When he paused in front of the thief he had to look down, but the other's steadfast expression remained. "That sword belongs to me," he growled, "And you're going to give it to me whether—"

He cut off, hairs raising on the back of his neck. The omnitsukido were coming. His whole body tensed up and he glanced around, looking for a suitable place to hide. The thief kept his eyes on the taller man's with unnerving serenity. Hitsugaya's narrowed eyes flitted to his captive and he knew that leaving someone so small to the omnitsukido's—and the guards'—mercy would never sit well with him.

So with a snarled "Keep up," he roughly yanked the knife out of the wall, grabbed the thief's wrist, and bolted. Despite the latter's wound, the kept good pace, and in addition to Hitsugaya's instinctual warning, they managed to stay ahead of their pursuers. Well technically they were after the sword, Hitsugaya amended, but there was little doubt that those in its company would be killed.

But he had no intention of letting his life's work fall into the hands of anyone else. With that in mind the two criminals rounded a last corner. Hitsugaya snapped "Climb," and the child-thief immediately found footholds in the narrow alley walls. He was right behind the boy and grabbed his ankle to prevent him from running when they reached the roof. When he again had a hold on the shorter boy's arm Hitsugaya towed him to the small servant's hut on the corner of the flat terrace. Hastily he threw open the door, shoved the boy in and with not a moment to spare, closed the door with himself inside. For a moment they stood there, breathing hard but as quiet as possible. It was during this that Hitsugaya realized exactly _how _lean the thief's body was.

When the danger had passed he opened the door without turning and stepped out backwards. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"I thought you'd never ask," replied a sardonic voice, grey eyes glinting. One slim hand reached up and pulled down the black mask. Hitsugaya inwardly gaped.

Standing in front of him was very obviously a woman.

"Kurosaki Karin," she introduced, not stepping forward, but leaning on one hip. "And I'm kind of offended you thought I was a boy," she added as an afterthought.

Hitsugaya recovered somewhat and scowled. "This changes nothing. I still want that sword."

She tossed her hair and quipped, "Yeah, well, want away."

"Give it to me." He took a step forward.

Her eyes narrowed. "Make me."

He didn't waste any more time on words and darted forward, knives glinting in both of his hands. Kurosaki drew the sword that breathed fire, but realized belatedly that her movements were severely limited. In only a few moves Hitsugaya disarmed her and pinned her against the wall, one hand holding her wrists above her body and the other holding a knife at her throat. The cut on her shoulder stretched and Kurosaki hissed in pain.

Lowering his head so that his lips brushed just below her ear he whispered, "I'm going to let you go, and you're going to give me Hyorinmaru." With supreme satisfaction, he felt her freeze and shudder almost simultaneously. "Okay?" he breathed across her neck and instinctually Kurosaki's back arched minutely.

She took a slightly shuddering breath and spat, "Go to hell."

Hitsugaya brushed her hair back from her neck with his nose. "Why do you need that sword, anyway? You have Tobiume."

Her jaw was clenched, as if she was trying to stop herself from saying anything she'd regret. "None of your business," she managed, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her captor flinched in surprise and found himself thrown to the ground, Kuorsaki's hands slipping from his own. The brief tussle ended with him straddling her, again pointing a knife at her throat. "Give me the sword," he snarled, losing his patience.

"No!" she yelled defiantly. Her cheek was darkening into a bruise from her previous fight.

"You have no use for it!" yelled the white-haired outlaw, "Your fire sword won't serve the same master as an ice sword!"

In a milder fit of annoyance, Kurosaki rolled her eyes. "I stole it, obviously. That sword isn't mine."

"Then why steal Hyorinmaru?" Hitsugaya demanded.

"Because I can't find mine!" she roared explosively, "I've found almost all of them, but none of them are mine!"

Her bold, dark eyes locked with his clear, cool ones, but after a moment she clenched her jaw and rolled her head to the side. Hitsugaya said nothing and stared at the floor in contemplation. In the moonlight, the girl's hair looked as smooth as silk.

Finally he asked, "You believe in the prophecy?"

Kurosaki looked at him disbelievingly. "You don't?"

"Not really."

"Well," she said, and promptly hooked her thighs over his shoulders. "You should." Hitsugaya hit the ground on his back and immediately tried to get up, but Kurosaki pointed a single finger at him. With confidence he hadn't yet seen from her she uttered, "Rikujokoro."

Six rods of light that weren't there a second ago suddenly and soundly bound Hitsugaya. "What the hell?" he snapped, struggling to escape.

"That won't do you any good," Kurosaki assured him with a smirk. She stood and re-sheathed Tobiume, then stood before him. "Let's see what you look like," she murmured, and reached down at the waist. With a gentle tug the cloth covering Hitsugaya's hair came off, and the snow white strands made her pause. "Oh," said weakly.

Still struggling, Hitsugaya scowled ferociously. "_What?" _

She chewed her lip in thought. "Maybe I'll let you have this after all," she declared, "But you owe me one."

"Like hell," he growled even as Kurosaki un-slung Hyorinmaru from her back.

A black eyebrow raised. "Oh?"

"I saved you from the omnitsukido," Hitsugaya reminded her forcefully, "_Twice._"

Kurosaki nodded slowly. "So you did." A wicked smile stole across her lips as she leaned down again. "Perhaps I could do something about that."

From the floor, Hitsugaya watched her warily as she settled Hyorinmaru on his lap, then looked him straight in the eye. Then she kissed him.

To say Hitsugaya was surprised would be an understatement, but Kurosaki wasn't a bad kisser, he'd give her that. Her lips were soft and she was straightforward, yet skilled. He tilted his head back and kissed her harder, earning a muffled moan as he ran his tongue on her lip.

"There," she breathed a few moments later, "now we're even." Spontaneously she smirked again and whirled, calling behind her, "Good look breathing that spell!" as she sauntered out the door.

Hitsugaya opened his mouth to yell at her, but without warning she melted into the shadows again, leaving him with a priceless treasure, a tangy taste in his mouth, and more questions than ever before.

Also, he was still immobile.

* * *

This was fun to write. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes; this was done super fast so I can go watch the new March Madness KU-Perdue game ;)

Yes, there will be a part two, but I have no idea when...

Anyway, review! And happy (late) St. Patrick's Day!


	23. Injury

**Disclaimer: disclaimed**

For kicks and giggles. And I love making Toushirou the sexy piece of man-candy he is.

* * *

Some pre-teen in a skimpy bikini that revealed a flat chest and no curves tip-toed hesitantly to the edge of the high dive and squealed shrilly when it wobbled in response to her meager weight.

Karin sighed and resisted the urge to blow her whistle. Although it paid well, being a lifeguard sometimes sucked. Usually because obnoxious kids thought a) they were above the rules meant to keep them alive, or b) it was okay to blatantly ogle enforcers of said rules. Specifically, Hitsugaya Toushirou, Karin's longtime crush and sort-of-kind-of-friend-but-mostly-coworker.

As she rested her head on her hand, Karin caught a flash of white in her peripheral vision. Speak of the devil and he shall appear, she thought dryly, and relished blowing her whistle at the wimpy girl. Said preteen, however, was gaping the shirtless teenager and completely disregarded the warning. Karin seethed internally.

"Hey," said Toushirou, completely oblivious to the fawning.

"Hey yourself," Karin responded, handing down the long life preserver. She began climbing down the ladder connecting her chair to the pool deck.

"Um, I was wondering," Her had snapped up; never _ever _did Higsugaya Toushirou sound uncertain. "Would you like to get dinner with me tonight?" he asked in a rush.

Later, Karin would blame it on the light streaming in from the glass roof, that she hadn't eaten all day, that Mercury was in retrograde.

None of those change the fact that the black-haired Kurosaki completely missed the last rung of the ladder, slipped on the pool deck, and as she let out a truly ironic shriek, hit her head with a definite crack. Toushirou's shocked face was the last thing she saw. It's so unfair that you're prettier than me, she thought numbly as the world turned dark.

When Karin woke up, her head _throbbed_. "Nynh," she whined, and screwed her eyes shut.

"How articulate," a cool voice stated.

Her eyes opened wide and even before Toushirou's face came into focus, the harsh fluorescents the infirmary made them sting. After blinking a few times the other lifeguard's amused face drew her eyes. He was sitting on a chair by her feet, an d looked taller than normal because of the cot she was lying on. Karin glared at him for a moment morebefore remembering. "Ungh," she grunted and turned her head away.

Toushirou chuckled. "I feel like I should be offended," he remarked.

"You're not the one who knocked herself out," Karin said sulkily.

"But you did so because I asked you out," he reminded her.

The dark-haired girl's cheeks turned even pinker. She did not respond.

After a pause, Toushirou's voice was oddly subdued. "So is that a no?"

"Wait—" Karin propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him. "You were serious?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Of course."

"Oh." Although he didn't say more, she felt the need to elaborate. "Um. Well. There may possibly be some betting pools on when you were going to come out of the closet." He continued to be silent and Karin began to flounder. "Not that there's anything _wrong _with that—it's just—we've never seen you, like, flirt or really even talk to girls, and you're, like, insanely good-looking, so—" she stopped, a mortifying flush making her cheeks a dark red. "Did I just say that out loud?" she squeaked.

Toushirou's expression was not one of ill-intentions, but rather quite serious. "You're oblivious," he informed her calmly, "Karin, I never flirted with other girls because I like _you_."

Said girl blinked at him several times, for once at a loss for words. The white-haired teenager's trademark smirk returned. "So is that a yes?" he asked.

Still mute, Karin nodded.

"Excellent," he declared smugly, "Assuming you don't give yourself another concussion, I'll pick you up at eight."

Another nod.

"One last thing," Toushirou commented, and kissed her. It wasn't as hard as he would've liked, since she was an invalid and all, but it was enough to make Karin gasp into his mouth. His tongue traced her bottom lip before he reluctantly pulled away, grinning at her expression. "In case you have any doubts," he assured her, and sauntered out the door.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but please leave a review nonetheless? Thanks!


	24. Scar

**Disclaimer: disclaimed**

As penance for not updating in a while, here's a double update!

* * *

She is so small in sleep, as if rest makes her lack that fiery, sassy attitude that he claims to hate but loves so much. Her skin has paled to a dull gray color and her long hair looks greasy. Small signs from chapped lips keep in time with the machines beeping quietly are the only signs she's alive. The stillness is eerie; she's always been a creature of movement. Her zanpaktou reflects that.

He doesn't know how long he waits beside her bed.

A muffled moan signals her return to consciousness and immediately he stands. Dark eyelashes flutter as her eyes adjust to the sunlight streaming in from the window. She wrinkles her nose in discomfort.

"Karin?" he murmurs softly. Her head turns and blue eyes meet his green ones. He smiles softly, the way he does only for her.

She says, "Hey," back, throat raspy from disuse. The hand not held by his rubs her eyes. "How long was I out?"

"About a week," he tells her, stroking his thumb across the back of her palm. "Unohana performed medical kido on the spot, but you had lost a lot of blood and some of your internal organs were damaged, so the Fourth put you in a coma to prevent movement jostling them."

"Yikes," she mutters, attempting to sit up. Her eyebrows crease as she feels something amiss. Not even glancing at him, she pulls her hand from his and parts her white hospital robe to her stomach. When she breathes again, it is shakily.

A long scar stretches from just under her left ribs to her right hipbone. It is only days old, but because of their accelerated healing, looks like weeks. The skin is smooth to her touch and is a pale link color, but she guesses it will eventually darken.

"Do you remember?" he asks, voice hard.

She traces the scar once more, then closes her robe. "Wonderweiss," she answers furiously, "He nearly killed me."

"Yes." He takes her hand once more. "That's what triggered your bankai."

Momentarily, her anger dissipates, replaced by wonder. "I achieved bankai?"

He nods. "It bought you just enough time for us to arrive."

"Did you see it?" she asks eagerly.

"No," he answers grimly, "By the time we got there he had wounded you and it deactivated." She sighs, disappointed that the most magnificent transformation a shinigami could achieve had not done more to help. His eyebrows furrow in irritation. "Karin, you almost died."

She glares at him. "Are you _trying _to make me feel weak?" she demands, "I know I did, and it pisses me off that even bankai wasn't enough to save my own damn life."

"You know how powerful Wonderweiss is!" he argues without really knowing why, "Why didn't you run from someone would could take on the soutaichou?"

"I _tried,_Toushirou," she snaps in exasperation, "He caught me. Repeatedly."

The captain sighs, re-threading their fingers. "I thought you were dead," he whispers brokenly, "When we got there, your reiatsu was barely there and—and there was so much blood I didn't see how—" he breaks off.

Any anger left dims from her eyes. "I knew you would come for me," she says simply.

They are silent for a moment, each in their own thoughts. Eventually he touches the fabric covering her new scar and murmurs, "You are still beautiful." Green eyes hold blue in sincerity.

Dry lips quick up, even as pale lids close. Unbidden, her face is overtaken by a yawn. He smiles and presses a kiss to her forehead. "I'll be here when you wake up," he promises.

"Toushirou?" she asks sleepily, "Thank you."

He squeezes her hand in answer.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
